Tokyokko
by masollan
Summary: In the midst of the Showa era, country kid Kurusu Akira moves to Tokyo for college. He meets several people from different walks of life and forms relationships with them; one, in particular, is a blue-eyed dream chaser whom he met at a café. [au / historical - late 1960's / slice of life / slightly slowburn]
1. rose-colored

**Notes:** This story takes place in the middle of the Showa era (late 1960's), Tokyo - some refer to it as the Provoke era, mostly remembered for its insurrection, anarchist movements, and socio-political, cultural reforms mostly stemming from post-war issues. If you want a clearer picture of the atmosphere, think of Haruki Murakami's "Norwegian Wood" (the film version quite captures the atmosphere, and no, this story won't go like that btw) or a Jean-Luc Godard film (I recommend Masculin Féminin as the closest inspiration). I'm not going to be heavy-handed with the hard stuff, this is still slice of life. Also, I'm not trying to make anything great here lol so don't expect anything literary (I don't own P5 and the characters) or artistic. I just wanted a historical AU fic, haha.

Summary: In the midst of the Showa era, country kid Kurusu Akira moves to Tokyo for college. He meets several people with different walks of life and forms relationships with them; one, in particular, is a blue-eyed dream chaser whom he met at a café.

* * *

tokyokko

/ tokyokko. : "people of Tokyo" /

i. rose-colored

.

Kurusu Akira would remember today as a day in the spring of 1969. Exactly twelve hours and a few minutes have passed by since he arrived in Yongen-jaya, where he met a blue-eyed girl who went by the name of Takamaki Ann.

Akira buried his head under his sheets. Now thinking about it like that, it sounded like it came straight out of a romance novel.

It was already evening, but he could not sleep; the image of the girl he just met, and all the possibilities of a Tokyo love story plaguing his mind. A foreigner and a country kid; an unlikely match. The prospect of it was incredibly attractive. He retraced his memories since his arrival today, warning himself to remember the events without his rose-tinted glasses.

* * *

 _"Thank you for using Tokaido Shinkansen. Have a great day!"_

The first time Kurusu Akira rode the ever-famous bullet train was the one he took from Yodogawa to Tokyo. The trip only lasted for two hours or less. He wished he took the Shinkansen during his first visit to Tokyo instead than riding the bus; it cost him five hours of unrest just when he was about to take his final admissions test at Tokyo University that day.

He pulled his trolley along with him, now looking for the exit. As he searched the platform, he could not help but notice the vibrant colors and sharp cuts of suits-and-ties of adult men as they held on to their cigarette; the majority of the women wore either Mondrian-inspired or solid-printed shift dresses. some teenagers donned notable all-black and leather outfits. The variety of color and style fascinated him; he liked all of it, and he would certainly look for a part time job to try out some fancy fleeced collarless coats. He looked around some more, now noticing their hairstyles. He now believed everyone owns a can of hairspray.

The only trend he managed to adapt was the mop-top hair. Not that he found it alarming that men in Tokyo are sporting the style - Beatlemania managed to reach his town after all. Still, most of these interesting characteristics of urban life could rarely be found back home.

His people-watching came to an end as he heard the operator blew his whistle, signifying that the train would take off. The eighteen-year-old refocused on looking for the Yongen-jaya exit, dragging his trolley with him. Once Akira exited the station, he found himself in a very narrow alleyway. There weren't many people outside - but they were quite lively as he could hear a radio somewhere tuned on FM. He looked back at the exit sign, making sure this was Yongen-Jaya after all. He made no mistake in getting to his destination.

The prospect of living in a quiet neighborhood immediately vanished. He fumbled his hand inside his pocket, looking for a piece of paper.

 _Sakura Sojiro, 3-2 Café LeBlanc, Yongen-jaya, 2 Chome 1-5, Tokyo_

The paper held the address of the room owner. The contact came from his father's friend. Several steps after, he found the café, the door made out of red pine as it framed the sign "Open". He held the doorknob and entered.

The smell of coffee immediately entered Akira's nostrils; that and raw honey. The shop was quaint and small. The walls painted in crimson red, harmonized by ruddy browns and dirty white; the wooden counter that separated the kitchen and preparation area from the customers balanced the sensual atmosphere that the dim light emanated.

There were no customers; just a man in a striped apron, pouring himself of what smelled like green tea on his mug. He had receding hair and he wore a scowl as his staple expression.

"Excuse me," Akira took a few steps forward, earning the attention of the man. "Sakura-san, is it?"

The old man took a pensive sip from his mug as he stared at the boy with scrutiny. He put the mug down after the long drink. "I am he."

"Good day, Sakura-san," Akira bent his spine to a formal bow. "I was the one who confirmed occupancy for the rent-a-room. Hiroshi-san gave me the address."

"Your name?"

"Kurusu Akira."

Sojiro drank from his mug again, before folding his arms. "You came all the way from Iwata?"

"Yeah.."

"So, Todai then."

Akira nodded in agreement. The owner smirked, impressed that a country kid managed to get into the prestigious school. Sojiro looked at the clock. It was 10 in the morning.

"The room isn't that fabulous so don't get your hopes up," he stated. He put his mug on the sink; his drink still half-full. "follow me."

Sojiro led the way to the cornermost of the shop, revealing a well-hidden staircase. Akira felt his heartbeat race, unsure what was in store for him. If anything, he was excited to dump his bag and roam around the city.

He was greeted by a makeshift room out of an attic. Akira's eyes wandered. It was already cleaned up. The bed already wore newly-washed sheets and pillowcases. The bookshelf, desk, table and sofa were already dusted. The windows framed the light it cast on the floor, revealing the age of the café with the wooden floor's wear-and-tear. It was nothing special but spacious.

Sojiro caught the kid's small grin as brought his trolley with him and sat on the sofa.

"You did bring payment, right?" asked Sojiro, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Y-yeah," Akira opened his trolley, revealing a few clothes and shoes. He took out a well-hidden envelope from someone of his folded shirts and handed it over to him. "with advanced payment and everything else."

The owner cocked a brow in amusement as his lips twitched to a slight curve. "All right," he said, taking the envelope as he counted the yen. "I'll prepare you some coffee while telling you the rules here. Get downstairs when you're ready."

As Sojiro reached downstairs, Akira could immediately tell that he was already making the brew - the strong aroma was very prominent. He looked around the room once more, went over to a box of junk. He knelt down and checked the items - a chessboard, a portable radio, a turntable and an old red telephone.

 _I should ask if I can use these,_ thought Akira. He went to his luggage once more, changing from black sweater to a white one, whilst bringing along with him a black day coat. He changed from his loafers to oxfords and prepared his bag, wallet, and umbrella. At this point, he did his best to 'fit in' the urban aesthetic.

Not long after, he had gone downstairs as he and Sojiro talked over coffee while he sat on the stool. Sojiro had told him that while he will be acting as his guardian in Tokyo, he gave him the freedom to roam whenever he liked - day or night - so long as he doesn't get involved in two things: alcohol and drugs.

"You can do all that crap when you're no longer living here," he said with disdain.

Akira smirked as he looked at his black coffee before taking a sip. "I can't make any promises."

"Don't get cocky with me," earning him his subtle ire. The boy changed the expression to a serious one, acknowledging his new guardian's austerity.

"Got it."

Sojiro's face relaxed as he folded his arms. "Food and transportation. That's basically exclusive from your rent," he said. "Although you can eat my curry for free if there are any leftovers."

Their discussion with Sojiro's terms and agreement went like a breeze. The man, although austere-looking, was actually liberal. Akira had thanked his stars that a country boy like him can strike such a nice deal in the city.

After eating Sojiro's curry from yesterday, he finally got to go out. He roamed around the area, looking at the numbers and signs of each building. He spotted nearby clinic and a greengrocer. Nothing much piqued his interest, just the souvenir & junk shop that sells vintage and novelty items. He did find an Awaya Noriko record, which he immediately purchased.

Apart from finding other shortcuts to the train station, there was nothing left for him to look around. He decided to go back to the café and get some rest, this time in slow steps as his eyes now marveled skywards. A lone sakura tree framed the street quite well - the pastel pink of the flowers neutralizing the green and gray tones of the area.

Yongen-jaya seemed like a little, isolated village, one that reminds him a lot of his hometown, standing out in the middle of the urban jungle.

He took out his compact camera and loaded a fresh roll of 35mm. He peeked into the viewfinder, carefully looking for the perfect frame where the sakura would come up nicely. As he was doing so, he noticed a girl standing in the middle of his frame. _She wasn't there before.._ he thought.

Akira was not a skilled artisan, nor did he have the eye of a painter or a photographer - but he did love refined aesthetics, even if he could barely afford to have one. The girl's blonde hair sweeping with the wind as she looked at what seemed like a little blue notebook against the clear sky made his planned image rather picturesque. He smiled as he turned to look into the eyepiece again, framing once more before clicking.

The girl looked up upon hearing the shutter, her blue eyes arresting his. For a moment, Akira swore he heard Elvis croon behind his ear.

"Oh," she gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were taking pictures," she moved away from the scenery he photographed, noticing he was taking a photo of the tree that hovered above her.

"Ahh, no," he approached her, feeling rather embarrassed as he rubbed his nape. "I'm sorry for taking a photo of you without your permission,"

"I see," the girl cocked a brow, somehow conflicting the sweet girl image which he inferred from her red shift dress, white knee-high boots, and styled pigtails. She folded her arms, scrutinizing him from down to up. He was dressed too simply than the ordinary Tokyo boy; none of the grungy crap or Teddy boy stereotype she kept seeing among most, but how he carried himself was rather elegant. At least to her judgment.

 _He's rocking the mop top,_ she noted. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Well, no," he answered. Sweat began to accumulate from his hands as he noticed her foreign features. Her pale skin was unlike his own – as he glowed yellow under the sun, she was pink. _Rosy, even._ "but so are you."

She smirked. She knew she was a looker; she knew it when boys and old men have their eyes on her. She was used to being prey, and it was all right and harmless so long as she can fend for herself - look, but don't touch. But this boy's innocent gaze was a welcoming and refreshing one, despite his dark eyes reflecting his mystery.

"You can keep the photo," she said, smiling.

Akira blinked, quite unsure what transpired.

"I'm sorry again," he repeated. He breathed and flashed a grin. "if you'd want, I can treat you-"

"No, it's all right, really," the girl cut him off, brushing her hair lightly with her hand. She stared at him knowingly, as if to scare him.

The boy pried no further as he dipped his hands in his pockets. "I see."

"Well then." she waved goodbye at him as she turned, walking towards the alleyway he was also heading.

He waited for a few seconds before entering the same alley; made sure she was already out of his radar. He peeked from the corner to check, confirming that she was gone. _Probably went to the station_ , he thought to himself as he took feeble steps back to LeBlanc.

Just before he reached the front, he heard Screamin' Jay Hawkins' _"I Put a Spell on You"_ blast from the café, competing with The Mops' latest song from one of the neighbors.

 _So Sakura-san likes the blues,_ Akira smiled to himself. He held the doorknob, once again the distinct smell of cocoa beans entering his nostrils.

"I'm back," greeted Akira as the wind chimes rang. His eyes caught by another's stare. It was the same girl just a while ago; her blue orbs fully round as she gazed at him. She was gaping, but no words escaped her. Akira noticed she was holding the yellow phone next to her ear. He smirked and walked past through her.

He sat two stools away from her, watching her talk to the other end the telephone.

"That was fast," he heard Sojiro's voice. He was at the dirty kitchen, cleaning up some dishes. "it's boring here, isn't it?"

He wasn't really listening, but he managed to reply.

"Yeah," the boy said out loud, his eyes still glued to the girl on his right. "Can I prepare some tea?"

"Sure."

Akira stood from his seat and went to the other side of the counter.

"Sakura-san," he whispered to the busy man. "do you know the girl over there?"

The owner cocked his brow. He stretched his neck a bit to take a glimpse. He immediately turned away after catching a glimpse of her yellow hair. "Yeah, I know her. Why?"

The teen noticed the stern tone of his voice. "Nothing," replied Akira, now looking back to the girl. "I like her eyes."

"She's a model who's just around your age. Quarter American, but her family's often away. She's a regular here so I advise you treat her nicely," added Sojiro, now crouching to take a pot from the lower shelves. The man turned to look at him, smirking. "but that's all I'm telling you. Go ask her name yourself. You sure are lucky considering this is your first day, kid."

Akira chuckled. He grabbed the empty teapot and took a tea bag from the container. The girl was done with her phone call, now perusing through her notebook.

She looked up at him and grinned. "I thought at first you were some creep following me," she said, resting her head cheek on her palm. "but I didn't know you work here,"

"I live here," he answered as he prepared the tea.

The blonde leaned closer to the counter, curious. " _Live,_ huh? You're a new face," she mused. "I didn't know Sakura-san was hiring. When did you get here?"

He chuckled. "Today,"

"You're bluffing," she laughed. She sipped from her leftover cappuccino. "you're funny though. I like that."

"I'm afraid not," he smirked. He opened the teapot and sniffed on his brew; it was good to go. "I just arrived here a few hours ago."

"I stand corrected then," she acknowledged, although still surprised. "you're going to college?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Tokyo University."

"That's awesome," the girl grinned, now clasping her hands together. "I'm actually jealous,"

"I'll be around the neighborhood to buy some greens. Futaba asked," Sojiro came from the kitchen, now without his apron. He grabbed his fedora from the stand. "Would you mind watching the shop for a bit?"

"Futaba?" repeated Akira in an inquisitive voice.

"His daughter," smiled the girl. "Sure thing, Boss."

"Thanks." The old man shot Akira a knowing look before closing the door behind him. The boy wasn't sure if it was a smile of encouragement, or a scowl of precaution.

The café was now empty; nothing, no one, but Akira, the girl, and some blues song playing on the turntable.

He tried to steal a glance at her, but she caught him and warmly grinned at him before finishing her coffee.

Akira smiled at his tea, embarrassed. He wondered what he should say next - she seemed like a friendly person after all, even if she's 'different'. He couldn't help but notice how she stood out wherever she was - be it in a rundown alley or an old coffee shop. He took a sip from his matcha before his ice breaker.

"He told me you're a regular here."

"Yeah, I am." she replied.

Another gust of silence passed them by; the music somehow changed genres from blues to jazz.

 _Come on, Akira._

"I heard from Sakura-san that you model," he said, folding his arms. "how about university?"

"Yeah. He's right," the blonde looked back to her mug, somehow lamented on her drink. "I didn't apply to any. There just wasn't any program suitable for me - or, at least I'm not so sure about it yet.. I'm taking acting classes and attending language school though. Right now, German."

"I see. You plan to go international then?"

"Yep," she answered. "But, I'm not having such luck nowadays,"

"You're not?" he asked in doubt.

"Earlier on the phone," she began. "I was talking to a scout. I auditioned for a small commercial and I got shortlisted,"

"What sort of commercial?"

"Well.." she smiled nervously and looked at the side, her cheeks turning pink as she now thought how embarrassing the product was. "it was for a can of hairspray."

Akira chuckled. _So everyone really is crazy with it._ "Then what happened?"

"I didn't get the role," she answered simply, huffing in disappointment. But her mood changed quickly as she turned to smile at him again. "It's all right though. I'm about to make more calls with my list!" she chimed, tapping on her blue notebook. Akira reckoned she had done a hefty research for scouts and agents.

"Anyway," she continued. "you said you're new here,"

"Yeah."

"When does class start in Todai?"

"Next week."

Her grin widened. "Want me to tour you around after the Boss comes back?"

"At night?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah! Why not, right?"

The boy narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was up to. His first day in Tokyo was becoming an eventful one. _It probably won't hurt._ "Okay."'

The girl opened her small notebook again and reached for the yellow phone once more.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name. What is it?" she asked in between her giggles as she turned the dial of the phone.

"Akira. Kurusu Akira," he answered, returning her smile. "And yours?"

"Takamaki Ann. Call me Ann."


	2. brunch

tokyokko

/ tokyokko. : "people of Tokyo" /

ii. brunch

.

The warmth of the sun woke Akira from his sleep. Various specks of color appeared before him as he freshly opened his eyes. He looked at the calendar and clock, realizing it was already Friday – ten o' clock.

Much to Akira's dismay, the nightwalk Ann promised him did not happen that same evening. But it did not matter; he held on to another promise she made – that they would see each other again sometime this week, although Wednesday and Thursday have passed by without the sighting of a blonde girl.

The good news, though, were aplenty. He had landed himself a part-time job as an assistant at the nearby clinic of Dr. Takemi Tae and just finished running errands for his long stay in the city. He also applied for a library card at the National Diet Library, too. His expectations of the capital did not fail him at all; except for some areas that seemed to have been thrashed by gangs.

His train of thought came to an end as he heard the AM radio below. He did his morning routine since his arrival – some warm-ups, a few push-ups, fresh clothes then coffee. He climbed downstairs and headed straight to the bathroom, catching a streak of yellow from his peripherals.

It was morning, and his sight was rather hazy. And yet he couldn't help but wonder.. _Was that just..?_

He splashed cool water on his face, and slightly dampened his mane so he could tidy it up with a comb. He needed no hairspray when his hair had the natural curls. When he finished, he cautiously opened the door and peaked to his left, verifying his assumptions earlier.

It was Ann indeed, her hand and ear on the telephone. She wore a black, short-sleeved turtleneck top and a red mini skirt; her soles wore a simple pair of oxfords that seemed to cozy her. She also wore a red beret, matching her yellow hair. Her outfit reminded him of a French actress in some of the few Nouvelle Vague films he and his friends watched from the high school film club watched back in Iwata; even though they were in black and white. He also noticed she was wearing pigtails again. _Must be her favorite 'do,_ he assumed.

Her voice battled with the morning news radio broadcast, but neither Sojiro nor Ann seemed to mind the clashing of sounds. Akira stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes glued to her again.

"You got it bad," Sojiro had snapped him out of his thoughts, placing a cup of coffee for him on the counter.

"Good morning," greeted Akira, ignoring the hint of playfulness in his tone. He watched Ann talk nonstop over the phone. "why does she have to make calls here?"

The old man grunted, again with his signature cocked brow. "Why don't you ask her," answered Sojiro. For Sojiro, it was none of his business as long as she paid for her calls. Fifty yen for each call – and she made five to seven most of the time.

"Isn't she supposed to be rich?" said Akira. He brought the cup near his lips, cooling the substance with his breath. He can't imagine someone like her to not own a telephone line of her own.

"Backwater mentality right there," scoffed Sojiro, much to Akira's astonishment. "just because a quarter dose of _gaijin_ runs through her veins doesn't make her rich,"

The boy opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was quite taken aback by the sudden criticism from his guardian, but he did weigh there was sense to it. His regretful eyes dropped to his coffee, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry." He hoped Ann didn't hear anything.

The old man's scowl twisted to a smile. "You'll encounter a lot of stuff like this around here; kids are sensitive nowadays. Best that you learn soon," said Sojiro, now lighting a cigarette before him. "well, you are right though. The Takamakis are well-off."

Akira glanced at the girl again. She had fallen silent, but her face still positioned to the mouthpiece and earpiece. "So.. her phone calls?"

The owner threw him yet another frown and turned his back to him. "I told you to ask her, didn't I?"

Ann had her eyes closed as she waited for her the next person to pick up the phone. Her lips were slightly parted, showing her front teeth.

She jumped from her seat slightly. He concluded she actually dozed off with her former position. "S-sorry! Hello? This is Takamaki-san,"

Akira scratched his head and let out a sigh. Her intimidating appeal was disappearing before him. _What a weird girl.._

The wind chimes rang, rapid steps came inside after.

"Sojiro," it was a girl's voice. Akira turned to meet a girl with long ginger hair – her small face framed with full fringes. She wore a white collared tank top and plaid mini skirt, paired with black thigh socks and a black boots that he kept seeing around most teenagers of his age. She caught him looking at her and responded to his gaze with an apprehensive look.

He looked away and focused on finishing his coffee, reckoned he had scared her.

Not for long Sojiro turned around to deal with the girl. "What is it?"

The little lady glanced at Akira, then to the owner. "I.. I'm heading out to the gallery."

Sojiro cocked his brow in suspicion. He inhaled his cigarette. When he breathed out, a soft smoke escaped his lips. "You hang out with him too much,"

"He's not that sort, Boss," the voice came from Ann, no longer with the phone in her hand. Her sudden interjection surprised Akira. "Besides. I know him. I'll make sure Futaba comes home this time."

 _So this is Futaba.. r_ ealized Akira. If his understanding so far was right, they were talking about a boy. _She's probably seeing him.._

"I didn't come home last time because it rained hard and it was at the other side of the metro," defended Futaba, her brows knitting between. She looked rather different when angry.

The owner now turned to the blonde.

"And how are you going to ensure that?" Sojiro tapped his cigarette on the ashtray, before taking another hit.

"Akira and I will pick her up."

"Huh?" the sudden mention of his name alarmed him.

Sojiro and Ann stared at each other for a few seconds. The old man knew Ann for a year now. Whilst he held the same first impressions most people got from Ann, her hanging out in his cafe on a weekly basis since then had led him to think she wasn't what most ought her to be; and he held a soft spot for outcasts. Now, he couldn't help but assume she had already taken a liking to his new tenant. "I want both of them back fully sober, without a bruise or funky smell, got it?"

"You know I don't do that stuff," the blonde held her nose high-up out of pride.

"I'll get going now then," Futaba turned around and headed straight to the door. "I'll see you later, dad.. Ann.." her eyes met Akira's, now acknowledging his presence. "..new guy."

She closed the door, the chimes ringing again.

Sojiro put out his cigarette as he released a long, tired sigh.

"That was my daughter," said Sojijro to Akira. "well, adopted daughter."

The boy only nodded in acknowledgment, finding himself not really in the right position to inquire further. He walked towards Ann, who still sat on the last stool. He pulled a seat next to her as he leaned forward to see her face. His hand rested against his cheek as they entered a staring contest.

She broke into a grin. "Good morning,"

"Good morning," he said, returning her warmth. "you're here early."

The unexpected reply brought heat to her cheeks.

"Yeah. I needed to make some calls," she replied as she ran a hand through her pigtails. Their proximity was somehow flustering her. "I found some posts from the classified section or the past few days. My list just keeps getting longer,"

Akira could tell that she was very proud of this achievement of hers in the tone of her voice.

"Hey,' she called him, her blue eyes drawing him again. She was biting her lower lip as if cautious. The intense gaze she has on him indeed arrests him. "do you have anything to do today?"

He was in stupor, the lump in his throat stuck as he tried to open his mouth.

This wasn't the first time a girl had asked him out or approached him first; nor was it the first time a beautiful girl had done so. Akira was aware that he fared well when it came to women; usually taking him little to no effort with the girls in his high school. He found it pretty easy to toy around words, believing respect, honesty and a bit of mystery as the secret ingredients to charm them. He did so as not to earn ire and fit in with the rest of the boys, hence gaining their respect.

Now, it was both a problem and an opportunity. He couldn't help but allow his anxiety to swallow him as he wondered what it was about Takamaki Ann - a mere stranger - that fumbles him. Perhaps he just wasn't used to seeking out someone else's attention, for it was always the other way around. At least that's what Akira thought.

And yet, with all the chaotic voices in his head, he disguised his apprehension with suave.

"Not really," he answered feigning his composure. He bobbed his head on the side. "visit Ginza, maybe."

Ann smirked. She kept touching her hair, worried if there was a strand misplaced. "I did promise you the last time to go with you,"

"You did," he said, catching her infectious grin as he returned it. "but just in the nighttime, right?"

The girl leaned against the counter, her back slouching as she pouted at him. She knew he was playing along with her, and the fact that he could resist her in the slightest made her feel somehow insecure. See, for a girl like Ann, unconsciously benefiting from her exotic looks, refusal and inhibition from boys was something she wasn't used to; even though she never wanted most of the attention.

 _Don't be pushy, Ann,_ she reminded herself. She was rested head and arms on the counter, her eyes never leaving his as she now stared at him upwards. She hid the ecstatic smile that beckoned to come out against her arm.

"We can go right now," she offered. "let's have the whole day."

The building tension between them did not help him come up with witty comebacks or replies. Akira could only chuckle.

"Is this a date?" he teased as he stared down at her form. She looked really great, whatever pose she went with.

Her eyes widened in surprise upon hearing his suggestion, but retreated back to her grin before. "Are you asking me out or just confirming?"

Another soft laugh escaped him as he covered the mirth with his fist. Their whole exchange was becoming ridiculously playful for early morning. Even Sojiro, who was overhearing everything despite the AM radio on, could not help but smirk in amusement.

Akira cleared his throat, ready to concede. "Both."

His answer turned her visibly pink, even he noticed. She hid the lower half of her face with her arms, but he could still tell she was smiling. His grin grew wider at her reaction, it was almost embarrassing. He rubbed a hand on his neck, looking around the area to see if anyone was witnessing this.

He slightly tilted his head, his hand supporting it on the side. He remained like that until she recovered from her giggling.

She sat back up, her body in a straight posture, showing off her 'endowment' – something he didn't notice until today. She stretched her arms and back, then looked at him with a confident face.

He raised his brows, waiting for her answer.

Ann stood up from the stool and straightened her skirt. He followed her, standing up as well. He fished his pocket for his wallet, checking if he has it with him. He debated whether he should bring a bag along, feeling naked without the accessory.

 _No man-purses today, Akira,_ he told himself. His senses have heightened, anticipating how this day will go by with Ann.

The sunlight on her back shadowed most of her features, except for her eyes. They twinkled as they looked through his. "Let's go then."

Sojiro chuckled to himself, watching the two disappear from his sight as he placed his freshly-delivered television on the table.

They walked, but didn't know where exactly to go. Akira had been walking wherever his feet may take him - in this case, to the train station. Ann doesn't seem to mind this 'date' going unplanned.

She kept him at an arm's length, her hands held together behind her, while his were inside his pockets. She looked at him from head to toe; _white sweater, khaki slacks.._ her eyes widened as she noticed he was wearing gentleman's oxfords. Not that it looked bad on him. Quite opposite rather, for he was pulling it off so well.

"That's cute," she said again earning his look.

"Excuse me?"

Ann pointed out to his brown shoes. "Dainty, aren't we?"

"Just a country boy," he joked.

"No," she interjected. "not every guy can wear those. I'd know."

Akira smirked; now debating himself whether she was patronizing or sincerely complimenting him. His non-response had Ann quickly search for an icebreaker. She looked at the morning sky, thinking.

"Where'd you come from, Akira?" she asked.

"Iwata,"

"Where's that?"

"In Shizuoka, down south."

"What's it like there?"

He briefly looked up as he searched for the right words to describe his hometown. "Plain. The ocean view makes up for it though,"

"That's awesome," she chimed. She was about to ask him more about his area but was cut off when she noticed they were now entering the train station. "Sorry, I forgot to ask. Where are we going?"

"I thought you were going to 'tour' me around," he jested.

"You said you're taking me on a date," she replied.

A train just stopped by, its doors now opening as people scattered across the once-barren platform.

"Wait," he gently placed a hand behind her back, guiding her to a corner. "let's think over there."

They stood at the side of the stairs, waiting for the mass of people to lessen. Both of them watched the platform get filled.

"You don't have a plan, don't you," she told him.

"You came by very unexpectedly," he replied. Inevitably, they stood together with close proximity, her shoulder already touching his arm. It's crazy how he paid attention to such a minor detail.

"You still asked me out anyway," she said proudly.

"You easily get comfortable, don't you?" smirked Akira, musing on the arrogant expression she wore. "Especially with a guy you just met twice."

It was Ann's turn to burn red. Her blush was paired with an annoyed scowl. She had been taking notice that he's been very smooth. _Too smooth.._ It slightly offended her.

"I'm not what you think I am," she retorted playfully, masking the hurt. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "you just seemed like a really nice guy.. or have I judged you wrong?" she teased.

"I didn't mean it that way though," he chuckled, instinctively reached for her shoulder so she could face him. "I'd like to believe that, but tell me what you think of me after today,"

Her pout turned to a smirk, satisfied with how he saved himself from 'error'. "Okay, Akira."

"Okay," he said, relieved. "Now what about my tour?"

"You'll get your tour tonight all right," replied Ann, her eyes twinkling. "first, you take me out."

He snickered, now realizing that the problem is he actually had no clue where he should take a Tokyo girl like Ann to a date. He was yet to be familiar with everything else. "This is really weird, considering I just got here a few days ago,"

The girl held her chin, her mood quickly changing. "You're right," she relented. "Okay, fine. I'll be your guide for the whole day,"

"Thanks."

Ann smiled to herself, breathing in and out as she mentally prepared their itinerary, thinking what a country boy like him would like to experience. She grabbed his wrist, dragging him along with her as they headed to the ticket teller.

"Shibuya for two, please." He heard her say as she reached for her wallet. He stepped in, halting her hand as his other reached for his own.

"How much is it?" he asked her, peeking into his wallet. Ann raised a brow, a smirk forming across her lips.

"200 yen," she answered, slapping his hand away a she reached for her money, taking two 100 hundred yen banknotes. "Come on, this is on me, country boy."

She handed him their tickets as they both headed to the platform. He could not help but smile as he obsessively mused over her behavior. They stood behind the yellow line, waiting for the train.

"My mother told me to never make a girl pay," told Akira in a playful tone.

"Really," mused Ann, smiling. "you'll be broke if you keep hanging out with me,"

He tilted his head, his gaze mischievous and soft. "To run out of money from spending it all on a pretty lady is a privilege,"

Ann giggled, charmed with his half-seriousness as blood rushed to her cheeks once again. It was insane how she had caught herself blushing many times today now.

"I'll look forward to it," she replied. He said nothing more and smirked in satisfaction; relished the silence between them as they waited for their ride to Shibuya.

The whole train ride was rather quiet as well; Ann was been people-watching, sometimes observing Akira too, who stood before her. It was the simple gestures he did that made her self-conscious – whenever he held her lightly as to guide her, or let her get in the train first and take the open seat. She even tried to match his gentleman-like demeanor with the prim-and-proper lady image; an image which sadly Ann doesn't have a shred of similarity with. She is normally confident of her looks, but now she wasn't so sure. _For a country boy, he's incredibly sophisticated.._

Shortly they arrived in Shibuya, with Ann leading the way as they changed to Line 3 – the train heading to Ginza. This time, Akira made sure he paid for their fare.

"So you're really taking me there," said Akira. They now boarded the train. There were no open seats this time; Ann stood facing him.

"It was your original plan," she answered nervously, again hyper-aware of their proximity. They remained quiet still so as not to aggravate the heat and humidity of the train. The sun was full-out today that he could even see his own reflection in Ann's eyes whenever she turned to look at him. They arrived in Ginza in a few minutes, stayed at the corner of the platform as they waited for the crowd to subside.

Ann glanced over her watch, then placed a hand on her stomach, feeling it. She was hungry, and she needed to fill up, soon. She looked at Akira, wondered if he was feeling like eating as well.

"You didn't have breakfast earlier," she told him.

"No," he replied casually. "I don't really get hungry in the morning."

"Well. We can get some brunch."

The last word caught Akira's attention. He reckoned it was probably an urban slang or an English word. "Excuse me?"

"Brunch," repeated Ann matter-of-factly. "It's a meal that serves as both 'breakfast' and 'lunch'," she explained, emphasizing the last two terms in English.

The raven-haired boy scratched his head, unsure of what to say. He grinned sheepishly. "Is that really a thing?"

"Yep!" the blonde chimed. "It's a thing in New York. I've lived there for quite some time."

Ann motioned him to follow her as they exited the station. Compared to Shibuya, the roads in Ginza were wider; the cars came by in packs. He noted that there were a lot of fancy ones. The architecture of the buildings reminisces of America – like the ones he had seen in postcards and magazines. His gaze fell back to Ann.

"So," Akira dipped his hands in his pockets, his earnest look suggesting for her to continue her story. "how was New York?"

The girl gave him an unusual, melancholic smile, before resorting back to her normal disposition. They walked, with Ann leading him a bit.

"New York is great," although she said this nonchalantly. "there are a lot of things to going on. There was always something new,"

"I hope you don't mind me asking," said Akira. "but your heritage.. quarter-American, is it? You were born in America?"

A nervous smile came across her lips.

"Quarter-American, but I wasn't born in America," she answered stiffly. They were now waiting at the corner of the pedestrian lane. "My dad's Japanese. My mom, a _hafu_ ,"

"I see.." He noticed the lack of extra chatter from her end. He pondered for a bit before saying anything that might offend her. They stayed silent until they were allowed to cross the lane.

"I don't get it when people refer to you as 'the quarter-American'," he said boldly as he guided her to walk faster with a hand on her back.

"Is that so," she giggled, amused of what he has to say. "how can you say that?"

Akira licked his lips, eyes wondering around the city as he thought of his answer.

He smiled. "Isn't it kind of stupid for people to only refer the quarter-part of you and ignore the remaining three quarters of you?"

"I don't know," she disagreed, although finding the whole conversation really entertaining. "as you can see, my hair and eyes _conveniently_ scream 'gaijin',"

 _Good point,_ Akira noted. Although, he still couldn't help but imagine how ostracizing it must have been for her to stay here; he was aware of Japan's 'receptiveness' to difference after all. Even now, he could notice the way passersby – young-and-old, man-or-woman – stare at her.

And it wasn't because she was beautiful.

"You're right," he conceded with a smirk, finally reaching the other side of the street. "Sorry."

She giggled once more against her palm, hiding her blush. It was refreshing for her to have someone think about her racial status with so much sensibility. Even more so than Sojiro, who was among the first adults to explicitly tell her he didn't care about her 'foreignness'.

"How do you think they should refer to me, then?" she teased.

His eyes went from her toe to her head, taking in every distinct feature of hers, from her eyes that reflected the sky to her hair that caught the light of the sun. He snickered when he caught her blush. The pink shade suited her very well. "Lady Ann."

Her blush deepened shade, paired with a surprised expression and a hand to hide the lower part of her face.

"You're really good at this," she complimented bashfully, now turning to a corner. "come on, this way."

He smiled satisfactorily as he followed.

Ann had taken him to a skater-themed diner. It was the full-fledged 1950's – the swing music, the skater skirts, pastel interiors and the smell of breakfast; nostalgia to his childhood. It seemed like a hanging spot for young teenagers and young ladies. Akira chuckled to himself, remembering there's actually one like this back home; hence, not a really 'new' experience for him. He chose not to bring it up anymore, as he could feel his stomach grumble.

They sat across each other in a booth. He was very familiar of the kind of food they served here, so he ordered what he usually got back at home. On the other hand, his companion ordered a single-patty burger, with lots of stuff from the desserts menu.

Their 'brunch' went by quietly. Only now had Akira felt the slight sting of his soles from all that loitering with Ann. But it was only noontime, and they had plenty of time to kill before evening. Akira was enjoying the company of his chaperon, so far.

He glanced at the girl across him, who was sternly looking through the window as she bit on her pancakes. His eyes tuned to the view, too, studying the people passing them by.

"My father told me that back in their days, this area was a mass of disappointment," he opened.

Ann glanced at Akira, smiling. "Really?"

"It was destroyed by an earthquake some decades ago. Heavy reconstruction turned it into a hub,"

"That doesn't seem terrible.." mused Ann as she looked around the buildings. "at all. Especially if they made it into a huge commercial area."

"But a few years later this same area got destroyed again. By bombs.. _you know._ During the war." He heard Ann gasp; he glanced to her side to see the expression she wore.

"Yeah. That _is_ terrible," she nodded in agreement. She scooped a spoonful of her sundae as she continued to watch the area. "It's amazing though. I imagine older people – the people before us –sometimes wonder and ask themselves, _'did it really happen?', 'was it all real?'_.. You can barely see the trace of such tragedies now.. like a passing dream.. no – a passing nightmare.."

Akira smirked when he watched her speak her train of thought, liking the way they translated into her words. His gaze went back to the city. "Tell me more about your brunch stories, Ann."

"That again?" She giggled nervously. Her personal history wasn't something she was proud of, but she didn't mind sharing, if asked. "My parents came up with their own fashion line when I was little. We moved to New York, and they became very busy, I only get to see them when they dropped and picked me up to and fro for school. But some day in a week, the three of us eat together at the nearest café,"

Akira could sense the sadness tucked underneath her cheerful voice as she narrated her story. Her eyes were still stuck on the window, but they looked somewhere very far and beyond.

"' _Brunch'._ And it was the only time of the day we all dined in a table together," she chuckled, scratching a pigtail out of embarrassment as she felt the mood becoming too dramatic. "It's okay though. I'm just glad I'm back in Japan for good. All those years of moving from one place to another is really tiring."

"You have a very colorful life," said Akira as he compared his childhood to hers. He remembered manga and television to be his only forms of traveling as a child. "It's slightly envious. To travel around the world,"

The blonde heartily laughed, wondering what he could actually be thinking behind his sentiments. She pried no further. "Perhaps."

Another silence enveloped them as their focuses went back to the view. There was something comforting in the set-up, and it was only now he had a long observation of locals in the city life. They remained serene, until an unusual, quaint black truck that drove in the middle of the square. The people who rode at the back of the truck were wearing black shirts. They began setting up of what seemed like a makeshift stage.

"Uh oh," Ann pursed her lips, her mouth filled with her leftover pancake. "here comes another one."

" _Another one?"_ repeated Akira, his dark eyes filled with curiosity.

"A protest," she answered simply. She stood from the booth, sensing he'd start barraging her with questions by the way his eyes were glued to the building demonstration. Another black truck came by, this time filled with people wearing red. As soon as the other truck was sighted by the rest, people both inside the diner and outside began to leave the area. She sighed, her mind drifting to certain people.

The sudden change of climate got Akira curiouser than ever. Now that he recalled, he has been seeing a lot of demonstration posters and flyers during his first three days. The posters all came from different movements and groups, upon his perusal. He looked at his companion, who smirked at the sight unfolding before them. He cocked a brow. _She probably knows something.._

"It's gonna get a bit chaotic around here," she said, suppressing a laugh as she tapped his shoulder. "We should get going,"

"I see." He turned around to see her smiling face, completely distracting him from the uproar about to occur outside.

The megaphones have turned on.

"Let's go, country boy."

He stood up from the seat and smirked, wondering with fear and excitement as to where she'll take him next.

* * *

 **I always pictured the Ann/Akira romance to be very harmonious, and some parts of this chapter was how I thought they both would hit it off in P5, had they met in normal, positive circumstances. Some hints for the next chapter: enter Ryuji :)**


	3. postmodern romance

tokyokko

iii. postmodern romance

.

.

For the afternoon, he and Ann strolled from Ginza to Ueno, looking through shops and stores here and there as he listened to her lecture him of the different fashion styles that can be found in Tokyo. Surprisingly he found himself very interested in their discussion, already taking notes of the next apparel he should buy. Ann would bring him to the shops that harbored particular garments, almost as if a saleslady in disguise.

Much more interesting was they both found a two-month-old fashion catalogue at a secondhand bookstore they went by, with Ann on the cover. He teased her for being popular and celebrity-like, but Ann would turn him down, telling him there's nothing to be proud of, _yet._

"Do you like fiction, Ann?" asked Akira as he flipped through a secondhand copy of _"I Am a Cat"_.

"I don't really like to read," she admitted, her hands grazing over the spines of the books on the shelves.

Akira looked up at her, a disappointed smile. He liked books of all kinds - fiction, non-fiction, Japanese or Western canon. "That's a sad life you lead,"

"Ehh," she scoffed him off, picking up a book from the shelf. "I don't like to read novels, but I like poems a lot,"

"Poetry, huh.." Akira pondered. Now that he thought about it, his knowledge on poetry was very limited. "Haiku? Shakespeare?"

 _"Impassionate gods have never seen the red that is the Tatsuta River_ \- puh-lease, I know 'em by heart," her recitation of the famous poem was followed by a smug smile, her hand on her heart. "besides, I can do better than _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu!_ " she exclaimed, opening the collection of poems.

He tilted his head to the side to read the book she was holding - _"An Anthology: American Poets of Love & Loss"_.

 _She must really like emotional stuff,_ he thought, imagining her crying over a love poem. "Your favorites then?"

"Well, there's Shuji Terayama, no surprise. Then there's e.e. cummings, Charles Bukowski, Pablo Neruda.." she paused as she licked her lips, her gaze deepening on the pages. "..and Sylvia Plath."

Akira grinned. Honestly, he only knew one name on her list (the Japanese one), and the fact that he knew so little was challenging him. _Never judge a book by it's cover._

 _"_ So you like Western poets."

"Hehe, I know, they're not that popular here," she admitted as she scratched her head through her head wear. "I just really like pretty words and feeling them all in.. if that makes sense."

Her cheeks deepened after, slightly feeling too 'open-book' with Akira. But her worries were soothed over as the boy spoke up.

"Yeah, I get it." he assured, placing down the book he was holding. He stared at her as she became completely engrossed with the book. Akira turns around, walks over to the other aisles of the small store, perusing some books here and there as he waited for Ann.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Wanna go now?" he heard Ann from behind.

He turned around, smirking at her. "I guess you've had your fill."

They walked around some more, but this time with slower paces. Akira's mind wandered off into the distance, recalling his first few days in Tokyo.

"Can you still keep up?" Ann smirked as she turned to look at him.

Akira scoffed her off. "Barely breaking a sweat here."

The blonde giggled again, turning her gaze back to the horizon. "Good."

Frankly, Akira didn't know what time it was, just the vague notion that it's already twilight due to the pink and orange tints of the sky. Most people outside are readying to go back home, rushing inside trains and buses.

 _Rush hour.._ he thought to himself as he observed the cramped streets. Thankfully, he still had the whole evening to look forward to.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually getting sore. Akira could feel the wear of his soles whenever they stopped to take breaks. But he has no intention of doing so, completely engrossed with his conversations with Ann, and the little places and detours they've taken. By this time, he had told her the basics and history of his life in Iwata. He had surprised himself, to be honest. He never was one of a conversationalist, especially about his personal life, be it with his family or friends. There was something really comfortable being with her, despite the furious blushes and the skipped beats of his heart. To think he had just met her, was very telling and alarming.

"It's your turn to ask questions," she giggled, hands clasped behind her back as they strolled straight ahead.

"All right, " Akira looked down to his shoes, carefully thinking of the things he wanted to know about her. _Oh yeah.._

"This is a weird question, but.. the other day and earlier this morning.." he began as he scratched his cheek. The more he thought about it now, the sillier it was; but his curiosity barked madly, it had to be put to peace. "why do you go to a coffee shop to make your phone calls?"

The girl blinked a few times, quite taken aback with the question. She adjusted her red beret and looked at him. "Weird indeed, Akira," she teased, earning a blush from him. "but I'm going to answer it anyway,"

"You don't have to, I was just curious," it now really seemed like a bad idea, now realizing he could have asked better questions instead - if she's had a boyfriend before, or if she's seeing anyone right now, what are her hobbies when she's not modeling, or what was the worst thing she experienced as 'quarter American'. He winces at the latter thought, the term continues to irk him.

"No, it's fine," insisted Ann, her eyes capturing the sight of a plaid dress through a store window they passed by. "my parents are often away,"

"Yeah.. Sakura-san mentioned it to me," confirmed Akira.

"When I meant away, I meant oceans, time zones apart. Our telephone line's our only way of communication. I call them every evening and most of our talks span more than two hours," she giggled, now remembering her late night chats with her father. "so, as you can imagine.. Our telephone bill's pretty expensive already. I just don't want them to bother with my freelancing jobs anymore, you know?"

Akira scratched his nape, slightly feeling embarrassed. He really thought there was something more about the phone calls; expecting a dark history behind it. _That's the thing you get for being judgmental, Akira._

Sojiro's words earlier this morning about his 'backwater mentality' now echoed in his mind. "Yeah, I get it."

"Really weird question though," she chuckled. He scoffed her off, but a small grin gave him away. Ann leaned forward to look at his face. "why, are you trying to confirm if you'll get to see me again after today?"

His mouth twitched upwards. "Well, I'm more than ever assured that I will get to, now that you told me the story,"

Ann rolled her eyes. "And of course you like it."

"I didn't say anything about liking it," it was his turn to tease her. Akira glanced at the girl beside him catching the new pout formed on her lips.

He chuckled. "That's cute,"

She folded her arms and looked away from him and turned to the building traffic, trying to hide her reddening cheeks. "Anyway. Next question, Akira!"

The boy dunked his hands inside his pockets. He licked his lips, wondering if he should ask the questions he thought earlier. Asking whether she's seeing someone or if she's dating anyone or what her type.. will make him look too desperate.

 _Too forward.._ he thought, now hesitating to ask anything at all. And while his current perception of Ann is quite impressive, he knew better than to jump the gun on her and enforce the fantasies in his head; like Jay Gatsby and Daisy, without complications and with a happy ending.

He has time. _Who knows._

"What food do you usually like to eat?" he asked, although he already had an inkling what that would be, judging from the food she ordered at the diner earlier.

Ann cocked her head to the side, slightly surprised with the simplicity of his question compared to the one earlier.

"Easy," she grinned. "I like sweet stuff. Preferably cake, but anything with sugar and chocolate is good enough for me. You know what they say, right?"

Akira stared at her as he withheld a grin. "What?"

"The way to a woman's heart is through her stomach!" Ann said this with much confidence, Akira had almost doubted his prior knowledge.

"...Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?" he chuckled.

Ann scratched her head and adjusted her beret once more, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, but.." her expression changed from doubt to certainty. "The original quote in reverse applies to me, so yeah."

The boy's smirk widened as he dipped his hands into his pockets, eyes now staring straight to the vanishing point of the avenue. "Your heart, your rules," he shrugged.

"Right you are."

They walked some more, now sharing the comfortable quiet. Akira appreciated the city once more, relishing every observation he made. He looked at Ann, catching her looking at him as well. She responded with a smile, and he returned it too, as if it was the only natural reaction. Akira turned his head to the sky, catching the faint hue of purple atop.

"Here's an important question," he said, breaking the silence. "where exactly are we heading right now?"

"Ohh, right," The girl halted her steps, eyes looking around. "we should cross over there," she said, pointing to a pedestrian lane, about a few meters away from them.

"Where exactly are we going?" he repeated his question.

"Shinjuku," she replied. "Have you gone there already?"

"Not really." answered Akira. He had heard of the place, but it was a trip he needed to prepare for, especially if it's crowded the way others described.

Her eyes gleam in excitement as they cross the road. "Well, I'd like you to meet someone."

Akira and Ann arrived in Shinjuku by dinner time; his fatigue disappears as he stood before the Shinjuku main plaza.

Akira felt like he had just come across the melting pot of Tokyo. There were multi-colored neon lights overpowered the darkness of the night. Shops and stores of all sorts were there; bars, joints, galleries, public displays by performance and installation artists, musicians - he didn't even know where and how to begin. His eyes hungrily looked around the artistic pollution they were in.

Ann tapped here fingers as she waited for his ogle to finish. She found it cute at how his lips parted slightly, betraying his cool composure. "Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he broke into a grin, unable to hide his amusement.

"Well, you can look around when you're not with me," she grabs his wrist, dragging him to their main destination. "let's go,"

He allowed her to lead him around, pushing through people and entering narrow alleyways and turning in steep corners. He realized her slim fingers climbed down from his wrist to his palm. His eyes break the steady gaze on the back of her red beret, traveling down to her fingers. Several thoughts plagued him, but cushioned his mind at the thought that Ann was just very friendly and open; her American-influenced parents brought her up to be as such, and her close friends probably liked this about her.

His thoughts moving the same way how he and Ann traverse through the Shinjuku maze.

Akira rolled his eyes, scolding himself to stop overthinking things. None of it mattered, and none of it was sure..

He looked down to their fingers again. _But,_ he thought to himself as a brief smirk appeared. if there was anything he was certain of, it was that they both didn't mind.

His thoughts came to their end as she released his fingers, his feet stopping when hers did. Ann let out a deep breath, a victorious expression across her face.

"We're here!"

Akira looked at dim, shady establishment in front of them, with nothing but a neon-lit coffee cup symbol on the front.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"It's a jazz bar," she giggled. Ann placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to the other side as she glanced to the bar. "to be honest, this is my first time here too,"

He raised his brows. Her expression changed into a shy one suddenly.

"I'm actually meeting someone here," she said, taking off her beret. "my best friend's only free 'til next week. College starts up,"

"I see," Akira replied, now realizing the turn of events. "You could have told me earlier you already got plans, we could just meet some other time,"

"Nah," she waved a hand. "it's fine. And I insisted in the first place. Besides, you've been a good kid!"

"Kid?" he chuckled, slightly taking offense on the word. If anything, he looked like her _senpai_ , friend, or even boyfriend - but definitely not a kid, he thought to himself. "What am I, your _otouto?_ "

Ann immediately blushed as it registered to her that her well-meant compliment was misconstrued.

"I didn't mean it that way!" What she really meant was that he's been a well-behaved guy around her, compared to the other guys she had spent time with. _Like a child. A kid._

Of course, re-explaining herself would make her look desperate. She wore her beret again, and latched on his wrist, dragging him inside. "Enough of this chitchat, let's go!"

They entered the bar with both excitement and fear. They were greeted by nicotine, alcohol, cocoa, and melody dancing altogether across the small room. In the spotlight area, there was a jazz quartet. A microphone also stood in between.

Akira and Ann were both first-timers of such joint, and their eyes roamed around the room, observing.

"Hehe," Ann chuckled, nudging him on the side. "not bad at all, right?!"

"Yeah," replied Akira. It was lively yet peaceful - something he appreciated in the communal place. "let's get seats first." He placed a hesitant hand on her back, prompting her to move towards an empty table. A waitress immediately approached the two, asking for their orders. The two chose the safest pick; cappuccino for Ann, americano for Akira,

"Akira," began Ann as she adjusted on her seat. Her blue eyes were circling around the room. There was a certain glint of naive mischief in her eyes.

"What is it?"

She motioned him to lean in closer, and he followed, her hand hiding their lips as she lowered her voice.

"Have you ever drunk alcohol before?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied. He did try a few drinks with his friends back home - mostly beer and sake - but he was yet to have the full-drunk experience. "And I'm assuming you haven't since that's what you told Sakura-san earlier."

"Well, I have. But only on special occasions when my parents are around," she answered. The waitress came back with their orders, the aroma of the newly steamed coffee drinks already entering their senses. Ann waited for the girl to go

"But yes, I don't drink." she agreed proudly.

"Which is weird, since you're meeting up your friend here,"

"My friends and I hang out here in Shinjuku a lot. We like the art scene here," she said, smiling.

Akira rested his arm across her seat. The atmosphere of the place somehow reminded him of a gentleman's club, like the ones in the American movies he and his dad watches; the fantasy is sinking in. He pulled a mischievous grin. "So no drinking for you at all,"

"Nope," Ann moved away from him as she leaned towards the table. She takes notice of his eyes hidden underneath his hair. Maybe it was just the lighting and the music, but she found him extra attractive tonight. "Although I wouldn't mind a slice of cake."

"Cake in a jazz bar, huh." he mused, now moving away from her. "you really go by a different wavelength.. Ann."

Ann let out a soft chuckle. It was weird how any insinuation of her being 'different' instantly made her feel estranged. "Is that good or bad?"

He said it so casually and surely that her cheeks turned carmine; but as flustered as Ann was with his endless, polite compliments, she never failed to reward him a smile for being so 'considerate'. _That's putting it lightly._

"Good."

They sip on their coffee in unison, allowing the warmth to fill them in. The music changes.

"I'm not kidding though," she sat back up, breaking the sensual mood earlier. "I only really go here for the cool stuff. It so happens my friend actually wants to listen to some poetry. I'd like to listen to some, too!"

Akira squinted his eyes, musing over the combination while also remembering his conversation with her at the bookstore earlier. He didn't mind refining his knowledge in poetry. "I'd like that too."

"Hehe. I hope we get good ones tonight."

They turn to their cups and sip on their coffee again, now just relishing the atmosphere of having experienced something for the first time.

Ann hummed to the melody of the trumpet, fingers tapping on the table. Akira was just as engrossed, enjoying the crescendos as the quartet reaches their climax. He could actually get used to this.

"Ann!" a soft yet audible voice called out from the blue. Akira turned to the figure on his left. A girl wearing a white sweater and a short black skirt stood before Ann. She wore her hair in a ponytail, her features so soft it calmed him for a bit.

"Shiho!" the two girls were joined in an embrace, the girl took a seat next to Ann, just across him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, I just couldn't see clearly in the dar -" Ann's best friend halted as she caught sight of the boy next to the blonde. Her innocent expression transformed into a mischievous one as she turned to Ann. "So.. boyfriend?" Akira heard her whisper.

'No!" laughed Ann, now turning to Akira as she acknowledged his presence. "We just met a few days ago. He's the LeBlanc owner's new tenant,"

"I see.." Shiho pondered while holding her gaze towards the boy. She smiled at him. "Nice meeting you. I'm Shiho Suzui. And you are?"

Akira responded with a nod, his smile barely seen. "Akira Kurusu."

"For a second there I thought you were going to say _Kurosawa_ ," giggled Shiho. "So why are you two hanging out?"

"I just told you he's new here," answered the blonde as she flipped a pigtail on her right. Shiho remained unconvinced as she turned to her friend again with a sly smile.

"Ann you saucy minx," she teased. Akira let out a snicker, silently agreeing. Kidding aside, there really was something charming about his companion; and he was sure her friends know this too, even if Ann doesn't do it intentionally.

"Am not!" defended the blonde as she burst into giggles. She glances at Akira. "Hey, Akira! Don't just laugh there! You're not helping!"

The boy gave in to her wishes. "Ann's just showing me around,"

"Hmm," hummed Shiho, her eyes switching back and forth between the two. She had just caught them call each other by their first name. Without even an honorific. " _Kurusu-kun,_ I bet she took you to the diner."

"She most certainly did."

"Enough about me," interjected Ann. "Your class starts next week right? Have you finished the requirements with Kawakami-sensei?"

"Yeah," answered Shiho, smiling. "the scholarship's confirmed now."

"Awesome." Ann stood up from her seat, waving at them both. "I'll just go to the washroom, okay,"

The table was left to Akira and Shiho. He could sense her guarded, masked beneath her doe eyes. Probably wondering how he managed to gain his young affinity with Ann.

"Kurusu-kun, where'd you come from?" she politely asked.

"Iwata," he replied. "went here for college."

"South, is it.. where are you attending?"

"Todai,"

"I see. You must be really smart." complimented Shiho, her eyes in amazement. The boy looked down to his cup with a bashful smile.

"How about you, Suzui?" asked Akira as he sipped on his coffee. "I heard from Ann you have a sports scholarship?"

The girl's eyes shot up to his upon hearing him call Ann by her first name the second time. She had known Ann since middle school, despite her back-and-forth with Japan and overseas. Ann wouldn't let just anyone call her by her name, less even without an honorific. And judging from earlier, it seemed like Ann had gotten familiar with the boy too. _Strange.._

"Osaka," she smiled. "And yes. I made it into the collegiate volleyball team."

"Congratulations," greeted Akira as he toyed with the spoon of his drink. "And that's quite a trip. You got a dormitory?"

The girl in ponytail leaned forward, eyes at the spotlight as she watched the quartet play another jazz tune. "Yeah. They have the major sports teams there though. I told Ann she should go to a fashion school or take up media studies, but she told me off, saying she could learn all of that by herself,"

The boy nodded, remembering Ann's phone calls. "It is true. You need connections."

"Still. She says she wants to study something, but doesn't know what it was," giggled Shiho, her expression changing from an innocent curve to a confused grin. "Frankly, I don't know what I really want to do either."

Akira hummed. In truth, he actually felt the same sentiments. Being in Todai is one thing, but knowing what to do there, him and his pursuit in Economics.. _what could all it mean.._

"Yeah. it's normal for our age," the boy laughed. "Like letting the wind take you wherever."

Shiho let out a shy chuckle, silently admitting his charm."Nicely put."

Their conversation comes to an end at the sight of their blonde companion. Ann had come back from the washroom, no longer wearing her beret; but there was an unlikely smile spread across her face.

"I just saw Mishima," said Ann as she sat back to her seat. "Which means Ryuji's around the area, too."

The shift of expression on Shiho's face was telling. "Isn't the event supposed to be tonight?"

"Yeah," said Ann proudly as she sipped her coffee. "You know it's stupid, right? They're undermanned. They're not going to win."

"Thank God," breathed out Shiho. "it's a losing battle."

Ann nodded, finishing off her coffee. "I mean, I understand why they have to, it's just.."

This was the first time Akira saw her with a serious expression; his mind raced as the two exchanged, trying to decipher the minor details, hoping to understand the context of the conversation. It was the same climate he felt when he first saw the black trucks this afternoon. Akira had very little to work with, but he suspected that it was about the protest. _That or the yakuza._

Akira was about to join the conversation until the someone spoke on the microphone. The three of them turned to the spotlight, everyone else anticipating for the boy with dark blue hair to speak.

Ann and Shiho exchanged looks.

"I'm worried.." said Ann.

"Let's look for Sakamoto-kun and find out what happened," whispered Shiho as she stood up from her seat.

Ann turned to her companion. "Akira. Shiho and I will be going out for a bit,"

"Ahh." to be honest, he felt rather offended. "I expected this," he jested, a smirk on his lips.

"N-no!' she hissed, a blush forming on her face. "I'll be back. I just need to settle something.. here, hold on to this."

"How are you so sure I won't run away with this," he snickered as he held her white sling purse.

"Because if you do I'll just beat the crap out of you," she answered simply. "I know where you live."

The two girls waved at him leaving him at the table. He was alone now, but the spectacle in the middle was keeping him excited.

"Good evening," the boy in the middle greeted. He seemed polite and feeble, his innocent eyes hiding the spite. "my name is Mishima Yuuki, and I'm a member of the youth activist group Yamato no Ko."

Akira huffed, intrigued as the group had taken claim of the country's most ancient name. He folded his arms and crossed his legs, listening to the boy with full intent.

"We're just one of the many youth activists in Tokyo, but our alignment is this: we believe everyone should have an equal shot in tertiary education, particularly with the likes of the Tokyo Daigaku, Waseda Daigaku, and Keio Daigaku, no matter the social class. The National Diet has chosen to embrace the demilitarization of the country and the renewal of the treaty, appealing to the Western power, appealing to the higher classes of the United States at the expense of Japan's middle class, working class, and the youth. The _gaikokujin_ are very much welcome in this country. But the government has completely forsaken its own children. We only wish to be given equal chances for our future."

Yuuki dug a hand into his pocket, revealing a piece of paper with him. He cleared his throat.

 _"It's just one world, this spine of rock and streams, and snow, and the wash of gravels, silts, sands, bunchgrasses, saltbrush, bee-fields.._ _twenty-human people, downstream, here below."_

A nervous yet resolved expression appeared on his face as he bowed down to the audience. "Thank you for listening."

Calm applause came, as another person takes over the spotlight to recite another poem. For the whole night when the microphone was open, Akira's mind continues to linger with Mishima Yuuki's words. He had heard of Japan's current political affairs - the treaty, the student protests, the issues around Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and yet, it confused him greatly.

For one, he's a country boy who managed to get into Todai. Second, if Mishima was well-acquainted with a quarter- _gaikokujin_ such as Ann, the lack of delicacy is slightly suspicious. Third, in light of what happened to Hiroshima and Nagasaki, everyone understood that Japan can no longer take any more wars. And he was part of those who believe in the pacifist stance. The government's choice to continue the treaty is aligned with Japan's long-term interests.

 _But they must be coming from somewhere_ , debated Akira.

The concepts continue to swim inside his head, trying to find out how the non-high class and the youth are involved in this, especially when Tokyo seems to be doing so great. _I have so much to learn._

"Kurusu-kun," he turned around to see Shiho, the build-up of his thoughts deconstructing. "Ann said you should meet her outside."

"I see," he said, standing up. He felt a pang on his head. He took Ann's bag with him. "How about you?"

"I'll stay here for a while," she smiled. "it's poetry night."

Akira chuckled as he waved at her, now exiting the bar. He reached outside to see Ann and a boy, his hair yellow-blond. It was different from Ann's cool, ashy tone; his was more neon, artificial. Not for long the raven-haired boy notices his love for leather - from his jacket, pants, to his boots. He wore it pretty well, although he looked very intimidating.

He watches them from a reasonable distance, Ann closing in on him for a hug, followed by a playful punch on the shoulder as the boy waved bye to her, running off to the alley.

His thoughts revisited the events of today. He wasn't secretive when he found her attractive. His first days had been remarkable. She was remarkable; and now seeing him with someone else, her potential with someone else.. it hurts him a bit.

 _I guess she's really just like that_ , he thought, staring at her figure. Perhaps it won't be so bad to take a leap; live a little. Get the girl. To say he likes her is understated.

He cleared his throat to catch her attention. Her eyelashes flutter as she turned her head around to catch his eyes. She smiled.

"Hey," she walked towards him, taking her bag from his hold. "thanks for guarding this. We've now come to our last destination for today,"

Akira nodded, remembering. "Sakura-san's daughter, Futaba."

"Yep," she grinned, again holding his hand as they made their exit back to the plaza, again with the maze-like turns. "we just have to pick her up from a friend of mine. It's very near though."

"Yeah," he awkwardly looked at his shoes. There it was again, her fingers on his. It was raging how she had full control whenever she did this while he had none. "so, was that guy your boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"The guy earlier with the yellow hair.." he trailed off, watching his words. "you two seemed pretty close."

"Ryuji?" her astonished face broke into laughter. "Hell no,"

 _"Oh."_ he didn't know why, but he was relieved to hear that. He couldn't say much else, and Ann noticed his palm warming up.

She chuckled as they now take a turn to another alleyway. "Why do people keep assuming I'm dating every guy I'm with,"

"I think most of us find it pretty difficult that you're single," he grinned, squeezing her hand. The unexpected gesture coming from him had her cheeks go red again, but she was grateful he couldn't see them. "Anyway, you didn't get to hear any poems,"

"Yeah.." she lamented. "but it was getting late."

"It is."

"I can read myself to sleep later."

"Let's return here some time." he suggested.

A smile tugs the corner of her her mouth, but withheld any reply. Another silence envelops them.

"Some day it was, huh," she mused, trying to clear the devil playing between them.

"Yeah. Thanks for today."

She turns briefly to glance at him, throwing him a smile. "You're welcome, Akira."

He caught the twinkle in her blue eyes. He grinned to himself as he massaged his nape. Frankly, he had read many scenes in fiction on men courting women, and he wondered if courtship was still a thing. Seemed too old, traditional, no longer part of the times, but he didn't know any better; and this was the first. He let out a small laugh at the back of his hand, before mustering the courage.

"Ann," He stopped walking, his firm grip on her hand halting her footsteps as well. He removes his fingers from hers.

The movement alarmed her a bit, but she feigned innocence of where this was leading to. "Hmm?"

"I'd like to see you again, if that's all right," he exhaled, hoping for his voice not to crack.

They stood in midst of the alley. They were nearing the plaza as he caught the sight of the lights. She turns around to look at him with curious eyes, then breaking into mischief. She placed her hands on her hips. "Didn't we talk about this earlier?"

"You know what I mean," he dipped his hands in his pockets, breathing out once more, his head dipped down, hiding the smile. His dark eyes turned up to catch hers behind his curled fringes. "I'd like to get to know you better."

Ann stood still dumbfounded. Of all the boys she had gone with, no one had asked her to get to know her more; Japanese males don't pursue, they wait. A far cry from the American movies she dreamed of.

"You're way too smooth, Akira," she was smug, folding her arms across her chest. It was her defense; but when his eyes did not budge away from her own, her lips inevitably curved, matching the pink of her cheeks, and softened gaze. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **So... I actually said I'll introduce Ryuji here (I sort of did) but it wasn't how I originally planned. I wrote what felt most natural to happen. The poem Mishima recited was Gary Snyder's 'At Tower Peak'. I can't help but wonder though, that perhaps the Persona fandom ain't ready for a historical AU. I know it's pretty bold, but I do hope those who keep tabs on this fanfic enjoy it. :)**


	4. politics of ann

tokyokko

iv. politics of ann

.

.

Akira watched the tiny wisps of smoke coming from the newly-cooked curry as he hummed to the band playing on Sojiro's new television. It was the first time he was going to taste LeBlanc's signature delicacy, fresh and newly-cooked.. in a bit. The heat almost burned his tongue due to his impatience and anticipation. It was early Friday morning, his thoughts wandering off back to the events of yesterday.

He and Ann picked Futaba up from a small flat in Shinjuku; a little house that also functioned as a workshop and gallery. The young tenant who went by the name of Kitagawa Yusuke, opened the door dressed in his oil-paint stained apron. He was probably just around their age, and Akira wanted to believe he was imagining it, but he spoke like the Japanese emperor, using formal speech as if it was his casual way of speaking. Unfortunately, Akira couldn't say much and more about the artist; just constant gossip around the streets that Yusuke was a lone, talented madman as he waited outside the house.

 _Probably a little exaggerated,_ thought Akira as he looked up at the yellow television, watching the moving pictures. Creatives can't be creatives without their own madness after all.

Futaba, on the other hand, held two faces - one for strangers, another one for those she is intimate with. The former on how she's all shy and quiet; the latter being very loud and playful, the side that she displayed with Ann, and probably the artist and Sojiro. Akira settled at the thought that she must be so guarded around people because of her adoption. He would have wanted to ask Sojiro, but thought best not to. Personal issues like that have him look the other way, knowing he's unwelcome.

 _"Thank you for watching Fuji TV. Coming next is Astroboy!"_ Akira heard from the telly. His eyes stared at the screen as if it was the abyss.

But the highlight of yesterday was how he parted from Ann.

 _What are we..?_

 _Certainly_ not boyfriend or girlfriend, but they are 'getting to know' each other, exclusively. He chuckled, the concept of courtship seemed so obsolete now - it reminded him of peacocks or cranes flirting with each other.

Akira simultaneously faulted and praised his rather American film-enthusiast parents for his upbringing. He couldn't help himself, bold moves are always appealing to him.

And yet, it's uncanny; he's got fair experience in charming a woman, but zero when it came to pursuing one. His knowledge on this is pretty infant, not used to take challenges unprepared. He'll only rely on the movies he watched and books he read, and the 'how to deal with the opposite sex' lessons with his parents; fair enough, he dealt with the females quite nicely than the average Japanese male, _but still_.

He shook his head and looks at his curry instead. He liked her greatly, yet his attraction remained vague; for Akira, this is how he'll find out whether it's just purely physical or.. _something more._

He blew a spoonful of curry to cool it, sighing. _God,_ he hoped he's no blind man merely falling in love with the idea, like in the French films.

 _You know better than that, Akira._ He hasn't done something like this at all, but it excited him. He takes the spoon in his mouth, tongue, and palate delighting in the taste of the sweet-and-spicy curry.

He glanced through the window, catching the bright hair that belonged to Ann.

Still in pigtails, still in red; minor details, though. His eyes shifted instantly to his curry, pretending to not notice her as she approached LeBlanc.

The wind chimes rang, and she greeted everyone good morning. The customers greeted her back; Akira assumed she was already well-acquainted with the regulars. Sojiro doesn't seem to mind this, too. He tried his best for his eyes to stick to the telly screen, watching a cartoon about a boy with jet boots flying towards space.

Ann caught his shabby hair, saw the breakfast he was eating. "Akira!" she sat on the stool beside him, cheerful and energetic. She smelled of fresh perfume as he could distinguish notes of rose and musk. Akira inched closer unnoticed, taking another whiff of the girl beside him.

 _The tango begins._

"Good morning, Ann," he greeted, side-eyeing her to hide the pale pink of his cheeks. Akira tilted his head, its weight supported by his hand. "phone calls again?"

Ann nodded, nose twitching. "Yep. And I have to be in Shiba in the afternoon.." her train of thought is disrupted, her eyes finding their way to his bowl. "Curry!"

"Yeah. Sakura-san's." he replied as he scooped a spoonful of his curry. He points the head of the spoon to her, asking her to take a bite. "Want some?"

Her cheeks glowed, now being reminded of their conversation yesterday. The carefree facade she prepared today was breaking into a school-girlish demeanor. _This guy's really.._ frankly, she can't muster such a boy existed yet.

"Sure," answered Ann. She held his hand to support the spoon from falling off of his hold, already bringing the curry to her mouth. She chewed and gulped as if it was nothing.

"Early in the morning and you two decide to flirt with each other," Sojiro's voice came just from the other side of the counter. He was watching their silly mannerisms., not that he could blame them; he does believe people catch the infectious romance during springtime. "Ann-chan, your order?"

"I-I'd like to have my regular," requested Ann, eyes staring down her clean manicure; Sojiro always teased the couples and budding romances he witnessed in his cafe - she actually enjoyed it too, and the two of them would usually gossip about it and predict the next episode - but now being part of this perspective was unnerving.

The owner snickered at the two of them, grabbing a glass and his shaker. "Coming right up."

"Thanks, Boss."

Akira smirked as he took another bite for himself. "What are you going to do in Shiba?" asked Akira as he concentrated on finishing off his plate; also to make her feel comfortable again.

"Audition for a handbag shoot," she answered, tapping her fingers. She opened her purse, once again the blue notebook visible. Ann sighed heavily as she stared at her list. "I need to land on a gig soon,"

"You will," assured Akira, giving her an affirming nod. "good luck today."

"Thanks." she smiled, musing how his presence seemed to ease most of her petty dilemmas. "Say, you wanna go accompany me there"

It was his turn to get anxious. He bit his lip, unsure how to answer her. He knew that the best move was to say 'yes', but he had other plans already.

He scratched the back of his nape. "Sorry. I got part-time from noon to evening,"

Akira caught her excitement turn to disappointment, masked beneath a calm smile.

"Ohh.. that's too bad," she lamented, now standing up to go to her usual spot - the end of the counter, on front of the telephone. "next time, then!"

 _..can't let this happen._ He was determined more than ever for this romantic pursuit.

"I can go to you afterwards.. if you want to." he smiled, her face visibly lightening up. _Yes._ He certainly wasn't going to lose to his rookie experience.

"You don't have to," she giggled, now feeling better due to his generous offer. "it's fine!"

She wasn't really good at hiding her relief, though. He could see right through her.

"Yeah I know," he said, as he stared from her shoes to her eyes. His grin widened. "I want to though."

Her cheeks grew pinker, blue eyes glistened as she turned to hold the yellow phone. "Let's meet back here then!"

* * *

Takemi Tae was a doctor of sorts, but Akira didn't know what she really did. The sign on her office door says she's a general practitioner. On her wall were her Medicine diploma from Tokyo Ika Daigaku and her professional license; she was very much accredited. But quite honestly, he couldn't feel comfortable. She would make him wear a dark blue scrub suit while doing paperwork and other clerical tasks. Her patients often seemed to be the same people from his first day as well.

Today, she was tending an old man who lived in the neighborhood.

"The damned drugstore cough syrups just won't work," he heard the old man complain, his voice scratchy. "this old body can't take those small doses. I need something more potent, ya hear?"

"Kurusu-kun," Tae spoke from her seat. "the vial, please."

Akira immediately looked for the pre-prepared vial she concocted. There were no descriptions, just a label "colds & coughs".

 _Witch doctor indeed,_ he smirked to himself as he handed over the glass.

Takemi had caught his smile her gaze stern. "Is there something funny?"

"No, sensei," he replied as he bit his lip, fending off all the dark humor accumulating in his head. He turned his attention to cleaning up the empty bottles instead with a dry towel.

The patient left without Takemi receiving pay or issuing a receipt, the same way her other patients did the last time.

With her patients, she seemed very level-headed; with him alone, she's hell in high heels.

She cleared her throat, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Let's talk about your schedule once you start university," she began. "how would you like to adjust?"

"Ahh," replied Akira, taking off his gloves. "do Sunday and Monday evenings work?"

The woman chuckled as she bit the edge of her pen, her crimson lipstick smudging the item. The mysterious doctor leaned forward.

"I really don't need help all the time, you see. I can do everything on my own," she spoke, her black nail polish tapping a rhythm on the table. The doctor tugged her laboratory gown, showing off a bare leg.

Akira gulped, racking his brains as to how can an accredited doctor behave such a way.

"I do have some patients with important affairs and procedures," her voice became stern, her seat twirling her back to her table. "I'm not going to oblige you to come over in a scheduled, religious basis,"

The boy blinked several times. He needed some money to finance some of his miscellaneous expenses after all. "Umm.. sorry, Takemi-sensei. I don't understand, I thought - "

"Kurusu-kun," she interjected with a low voice, heel playfully nudged his leg. "I will continue to pay you the same wage as we agreed the last time. I will however, require you to come over whenever I say so. Probably once, twice a week - three maximum. The days depend on my patients' visits and their needs."

"Umm, sure," he replied, scratching his head. _She is very unorthodox.._ "would you need a copy of my class schedule?"

She nodded. "Do it now."

Diligently did Akira enlist and chart his class schedule as Takemi studied the x-rays of another patient they had earlier. She was very detailed on how she wanted it to be presented - blue ink, all in uppercase, non-cursive, table-form.

He could tell she's playing him.

"Sensei,"

"Yes, Kurusu-kun?"

"Do you also tend to mental health illnesses?"

"No," she chuckled lightly, still busy with the images. "it's not my thing to get too intimate with my patients. I don't have that strength."

"I see.." Another silence befell them, the room reeked of cotton balls. Takemi didn't seem to be the type to talk much about herself, nor the type to initiate conversation, but she was very receptive of people she dealt with. Akira found her dry wit and humor to be very amusing.

"Can I ask, sensei.." he began again, carefully lining his timetable.

"You're already asking," she interrupted. "just say it."

"What do you think about the kids in Tokyo?"

"Oh right, you're from the south," the doctor giggled. Akira swore it was free from hidden meaning. "Very entitled, to say the least. Smart kids, though. I guess you've seen the posters?"

"Yeah.. I did," He turned to his schedule. Looking at it now, he realized he'd struggle in finding free time. He was smart as is, but Todai isn't just some prestige university - it's Japan's most respected. School was still a weekend away, and yet he could feel the anxiety building up on his palms.

A lucky country bumpkin against intelligent, well-refined city kids. His hobbies were always beyond his income.

Akira's line of thought was cut off as Takemi stood up from her seat and walked over to him, taking his palm in hers, slipping an item.

"Good luck on your first day, Kurusu-kun," she smirked, before turning around to go back to her seat.

Akira looked at the item on his palm - a bottle, labeled 'for anxiety'. He opened the bottle to see it contained pure white tablets. For some reason, the vagueness of the item only amplified his worries. He gulped the lump in his throat. "Sensei.. these aren't.. drugs, right?"

The doctor scoffed him off. "They are technically drugs, Kurusu-kun. All pharmaceuticals are."

The boy bit his lip. "I meant - "

"All of my drugs are _legal,_ " she defended abruptly, her eyes flaring up as they narrowed down to his. "they are repackaged commercial drugs with my own kick. The formula are inside the containers, the paper below them,"

Takemi was not only angry but also hurt, it alarmed him how serious she became.. "Do you really think I'm some shady LSD-dealing punk chick, Kurusu?"

Akira could only bite his tongue, once again remembering the words of Sojiro. This was the second time he gave a terrible misjudgment, and it seemed like he was not learning.

"Sorry, sensei." Akira pocketed the item, sighing. _Next time, look seven times before judging, Akira,_ he scolded himself. "I crossed the line."

Thankfully, the doctor was able to recover easily. Her frown turned to a smile, accepting his apology, knowing he didn't know any better.

"Consider it as a little gift.. my new formula," she snickered, her cat-like eyes turning to her clipboard. "don't worry, it's not cocaine."

"I'm really sorry," he repeated, slightly bowing his head. She is his employer after all.

"it's just.." he is then reminded of the alleyways of Shinjuku, and the various scents coalescing in his subconscious. "I figured everyone here does drugs."

"Well, you're not completely wrong about that, my guinea pig," a devilish smirk formed across her lips, Takemi shook her head and let out a chuckle. Her ruddy-brown eyes reflected the disappointment she masked. "it's human nature when you're desperate to escape the society that fails you."

* * *

It was six in the evening when he left Takemi's clinic. The twilight sky in Yongen-jaya seemed to paint an omen of rain tonight.

He arrived back in LeBlanc, freshened up first and made a quick trip to the laundromat for his scrub suit. The whole time he spent reflecting the way he voiced his judgments; to Ann, to Takemi, again proving his guardian's tip to be true. If he'd want to socially survive in university, he would need to adjust.

 _I need to survive here.._ else coming all the way here would be for nothing.

The cafe was already empty when Akira returned for the second time that night, with only Sojiro smoking his cigarette as he watched the news program.

It was seven in the evening, and Ann was yet to arrive for their evening date. He spotted a daily atop the booth. He picked it up, began reading the news to sooth his anxiety of not knowing anything. The front page has news on the prime minister and his stance on the Mutual Defense Pact, not that Akira doesn't know of it already. He got engaged by a correspondence article about the Vietnam War, penned by a certain Ohya Ichiko, learning happenings overseas. It got him thinking how Japan would soon be involved with the war - a stance he strongly disagreed with. Afterward, the rest of the pages: _fluff pieces._

The wind chime rang, revealing his companion, this time wearing a white button-down dress with a red scarf around her neck.

 _Still in pigtails.._ noted Akira.

"Good evening!" she greeted Sojiro. The Boss returned a wave, his attention back to his telly screen. Ann sat across Akira, her cheery disposition replaced with a fatigued smile. "Hey,"

Ann sat across Akira, her cheery disposition replaced with a fatigued smile. "Hey,"

"Hey," he chuckled. "how was your day?"

"Fine, I guess," answered Ann, resting her head on the table. "they said they wanted a cleaner look on me, so they made me use a wig earlier. I'm waitlisted, so that's a start,"

Akira cocked a brow, wracking his brain what could Ann's hair color have to do with modeling a handbag. He asked no further upon the sight of her bloodshot eyes.

"Good for you." he smiled, leaning forward.

"How about you?" asked Ann. "How was your day with Takemi-sensei?"

His thoughts flashed back to the doctor and their earlier conversations. He fished his pocket for the vial, then placed it on top of the table.

"What do you think?" he teased dryly, Ann's perplexed eyes as she read the label confirming he wouldn't be the only one to be surprised.

"..want to try one?" she broke into a grin, disarming him. Although, his cool composure remained.

"Really?"

"It is issued by a doctor," she said matter-of-factly, twisting the bottle cap as she took a tablet.

"Takemi's huh," Sojiro interjected from the far left. Akira was surprised he was listening all this time. "what's it for?"

"It says _'for anxiety'_ ," said Ann, standing up to get herself a glass of water. She sniffed the tablet. "smells like chamomile,"

"So that's what the herbs were for," Akira caught the smirk in Sojiro's face before he looked at his telly screen again.

 _So a herbalist..?_ If his deductions were right, Sojiro is also somehow an accomplice of the doctor, providing her some samples of tea leaves, exotic coffee beans and whatnot.

Ann came back from the kitchen, slightly refreshed.

"I think I just really needed water," she spoke as she sat next to Akira this time. She felt him move closer, yet his hands still within his own personal boundaries. Her cheeks reddened, remembering his confession last night. She tried to steal a glance of his eyes, always hidden underneath his fringes. She held her gaze for a long time, their staring game spinning story after story. What's the deal with this guy, is he for real, what does he want from me, she asked herself, questioning his candor and verity through those dark orbs.

Akira raised a brow, wearing an expression that seemed to ask the same questions she did; that or he was getting self-conscious due to the weight of her stare. Ann could only smile, masking her own truth.

 _What is it about me that he likes?_

She dared to move closer to him, testing his waters.

"We can just stay here if you're not feeling well," he cleared his throat, breaking the silence. He lowered his head as his eyes looked up, accompanied by a curve on the edge of his lips. "let's _'get to know'_ each other,"

Ann blinked several times for her to look away.

"Save it for later, Akira Casanova," she giggled, lately registering his tease. "It's all right. I want to go somewhere,"

"I commend your energy, Ann," he chuckled, leaning back in the booth. "where do you want?"

The girl stood up from the seat, a teasing grin on her face as she held up a finger, telling him to follow her. Akira stood up as well, hands in pockets as he laughed at her intentional coquettish pose.

 _Point Ann._

"You're an unfair player," he said, standing behind her.

"Because I disarm you with my exotic looks?" she giggled, her hand still holding the handle, yet opening the lock.

He leaned closer just near enough for her to hear him whisper, his hand pushing the door open. "More like, how your little quirks charm me."

 _Point Akira._

"After you," he smirked as he relished the sight of her reddened, annoyed face, his arm held mid-level for her to lead the way. Ann rolled her eyes, waited for him to reach her side before they walked their way. Once again, their feet led the way.

"You sound like an experienced romancing wordsmith, Akira," she half-joked, her blue eyes glancing to and fro the livened nightlife of Yongen-jaya. "one of the best ones I've heard,"

"Not really. I'm just a sycophant," he jested.

She giggled again, feeling the cool spring air brush across her hair and face. She glanced at the boy beside him, who also did the same. "and your intention is to take my heart, yeah?"

Akira's face erupted in red, putting a hand on his mouth. He stopped walking, and so did she. "..when you say it like that, you make it sound bad,"

"But isn't that what this is about?" quipped Ann confidently, arms folded. She didn't expect him to take her frivolous comment so seriously. "Mr. ' _I'd-like-to-get-to-know-you-better'_ , he he he,"

He joined her laughter, his eyes being drawn to the red of her scarf. "For what it's worth.. I meant what I said,"

He said it so earnestly that it made her heart skip a beat; giving her no reason not to believe him. Ann stuck her tongue out, masking the beckoning smile. "I meant what I said, too.. _'I'd like that'_. But.. I want us to be friends, first.. Akira. More than anything."

"Likewise, Ann."

They said no more, allowing another wordless moment to envelop him and Ann. Nothing but the music from a nearby bar and the chatter of salarymen between them.

"Well, anyway," Akira spoke, only noticing now that they were still in an alley in Yongen-jaya. "where are we going?"

Ann's demeanor changed, her blue eyes fixated on the ground as she let out a long sigh. For Akira, it sounded like this date was heading elsewhere, like the one yesterday.

"Remember the guy from yesterday," she began. "the one with the yellow hair?"

"Yeah." he nodded. He remembered the boy very well; one of the reasons that propelled him to directly ask her permission.

"Well, he's in trouble," Ann continued. She scratched her forearm as she became wistful. "and I can't help but worry."

Akira motioned her to step aside as a passerby was coming towards them. "Why?"

"You've seen the trucks and posters, right.." she said. "they're youth groups. I'm.. I was part of one, _Yamato no Ko_ ,"

The images from yesterday flashed back to him. "I kind of figured that one out by myself. But you don't seem as involved as your friend is anymore."

"Friend? Shiho? No, we both stopped after graduation," she disagreed.

"I meant Mishima Yuuki.."

 _Ohh, him,_ thought Ann. She wasn't close to him at all, but she cared for him all the same.

"I guess.." she began to walk towards the station, Akira following her. "I kind of drifted away from all of it though, especially when it all became too violent. A student at Keio died last January. It was not in the news, but every teenager in Tokyo knows about it.."

 _...died?_ "..and the police?"

Ann looked away, eyes on the ground, her pigtail hiding her profile. "It was the police who killed the student."

Akira swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly digesting the information; his mind piecing the rest of the clues he got. Ann's disclosure of the event seemed like the most important piece of the puzzle, although the picture still incomplete. _No wonder everyone's so angry,_ he realized.

The returning silence was not like the one before; this time it was heavy, both for him and Ann. And when Ann didn't receive any response from him, she began to worry of having dampened his mood.

"Ahh.. Sorry," apologized Ann, nervously laughing as she reached for his arm to comfort him. "it's getting really heavy, isn't it.. I'm sorry. You're still new here, too,"

"Haha," Akira smiled, placing his hand on top of hers and reassuringly gripped it, before letting it go. "it's okay though. You can tell me. I want to understand what's happening," he's been kept in the dark for too long, how most people - Sojiro and Takemi, especially - didn't seem too fond of talking about the news (though they were very informed), and would choose to ignore his questions.

If they answered at all, they were being really vague.

Ann continued her story as they entered the station; he noticed they were heading to Shinjuku again as they entered the wing. "After that, things got out of hand, the youth group rivalries began, mostly between the groups of the big three - from Keio, Waseda and Todai."

Akira had beaten Ann from reaching her wallet, this time it was his turn to pay for their fare. "and _Yamato?_ "

"No affiliations. They're the group that began in the streets.. the kids in Shinjuku. They got involved with the rivalries, too."

"So basically, activist groups becoming fraternities."

"Yeah.." sighed Ann, her eyes awkwardly straying away from his. They headed to the platform and waited for the next train.

"Well anyway, the group I was in began recruiting members of the yakuza for physical support, especially during the protests. They're using my friend. The one from yesterday."

"Mishima?"

"Umm, y-yeah, him too," stuttered Ann. "and the one you saw outside the cafe. The blond guy I was talking about earlier,"

"Using _how?_ "

"Dealing directly with the yakuza."

"That's dangerous."

"Obviously," sighed Ann. "but it's not doing so well.. the group doesn't have the funds anymore to pay them. The yakuza plans to exploit the group as collateral.. Soon, I think.."

Akira bit his lip, carefully picking his words. "I'm sorry about that.. but you can't feel responsible for what he does. It's his choice."

"It is," she agreed, taking no offense from his words. "but I was the one who recruited him to join the group."

Akira bit his lip to prevent him beginning an argument with her, knowing partly he spoke out of his misplaced, petty jealousy. "I understand.. easier said than done, right?"

"Yeah.."

He sighed defeated, hands in pockets. He looked at the right side of the platform, seeing a nearing train from afar. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Talk to him again," she apologetically smiled. "I hope you don't mind coming with me. We're heading over his place."

Akira huffed as he dipped his hands into his pockets, the coolness of the atmosphere had reached the concrete of the station. It beckoned another long night. "Sure."

* * *

They were back in Shinjuku, somewhere in between the maze of alleyways stood a condominium, where they were at. Akira found himself amused with the characters he and Ann encountered as they climbed up the complex; it wasn't really an unsafe building, just that there were a lot of teenagers drinking, drugging and making out in almost every staircase they climbed.

 _I should go to the laundromat later,_ thought Akira, the scent of what smelled like marijuana sticking on his coat alarmed him.

They reached the 6th floor of the building, the farthest left. Ann knocked on the door, revealing the guy from before. It seemed as if they had woken him up from his sleep, his hair disheveled and eyes bloodshot. He wore a simple white shirt and boxers this time, but the smug, intimidating look on his face still there.

Akira couldn't help but wonder about her relationship with the boy from yesterday; Ann seemed unfazed whenever she talked about him, ensuring him they're just friends now. But their history was very intriguing - how can a well-off person like Ann have crossed paths with a rebel? _Stop judging, Akira,_ he warned himself, remembering he knew nothng about the friend.

"Hey," Ann greeted.

"Hey," the boy returned, his sharp brown eyes found its way to Akira's. "who's this guy?"

"I'm seeing him,"

"Huh.." the boy slyly grinned, eyes moving simultaneously to both of them. "So you finally got a boyfriend. I honestly didn't think it would happen,"

The statement alarmed the dark-haired boy. _..she never had one before?_

"Shut up," spat Ann, folding her arms and looking away from the two of them to hide her reddening face. "And no, he's not my.. _we're not there yet!"_

"You just said you're seeing him!" exclaimed the other blond in confusion.

"I did and I am," she argued, her irritation seemed to have amplified than the usual. "ugh. Why do I expect for you to understand this," grunted Ann as she stormed inside the flat.

Akira blinked several times as he tried to process what just happened. Ann's sudden hostility and antagonistic approach to the friend she just hugged last night confused him a bit. _Maybe she's just really frustrated.._

"Sorry about that," apologized Akira as he lowered his head a bit for a courtesy bow. "My name's Kurusu Akira. I'm seeing Ann."

The boy stared at him for a long time.

"So she says," he breathed in defeat. He moved to the side of the apartment entrance, welcoming him. "anyway, name's Sakamoto Ryuji. Come in."

Akira removed his shoes upon entering the flat. The interior of the 4.5 tatami-sized room didn't look as rundown as the building. The walls were free from paint cracks, the tatami clean and mold-free. Apart from the kitchen, the room could be said almost empty; nothing but a small telly, a shelf of vinyl records, a phonograph, and a ukulele dwelt with the boy named Ryuji.

 _A room perfect for daydreaming,_ thought Akira as he sat next to Ann. He raised a curious brow as he caught her stern gaze. His own eyes followed her line of sight, finding out she was following the movement of the blond boy. Ryuji brought two glasses of water with him before sitting down with them.

"You know I don't drink tea," he spoke to Ann, finding the disappointment in her face. "what are you doing here anyway? I told you it's not gonna happen,"

"All you have to do is to stop attending the meetings," replied Ann matter-of-factly. "you and Mishima both,"

Annoyed, the blond boy grunted as he turned around to look for a record. "I told you it ain't easy. Iwai's men are everywhere,"

"I told you to quit while it was still early," sighed Ann, wiping the sweat beads from her hairline. She looked pallid than the usual. "things are just about to get worse,"

"You don't even know that, miss America," scoffed Ryuji. He took a record with him and was about to reach out for the phonograph, but halted. He shot the girl a look of disdain, catching Akira's rather prying stare. It sent slight shivers down his spine.

"It's not like you'll understand why we're fighting, why we're continuing the protests. You and Shiho have it easier," he took a cigarette from his pocket, turning it on with a lighter. "you don't have to fight."

Ann bit her lip, her brows knitting as she watched him light his stick. _He didn't smoke before,_ she remembered, but at the same time, her mind couldn't muster what he just told her. She has many reasons to fight.. _and I tried, too_.

She just chose not to anymore.

"You're full of bullshit!" the girl exclaimed as she stood on her knees, making Akira jump from his seat. Her eyes were glistening in anger, but Ryuji remained unfazed. She tugged her scarf, allowing herself to breathe and calm down in the heated moment. Takemi's drugs seemed to fail her nerves, and so were her senses. She relented to her seat, her back leaning on the Akira's shoulder for support as she closed her eyes. The sudden proximity alerted the boy, but heed no further.

"I'm working very hard to get what I want. Shiho is too," her voice low but still spiteful. "you didn't even try to re-apply.. like Shiho,"

"It's not like I have the means, Ann," The blond switched on the phonograph, angry rock music filled the room. His nonchalance transformed into irritation as a scowl appeared across his lips, intensifying his already intimidating demeanor. "and fuck this, don't talk to me about 'trying'; rich white kids like you could easily get away from failed tests and interviews, and still get into Keio, Todai, whatever. It doesn't even make sense you're not going to uni,"

Akira scrunched his brows, confused. ' _Rich white kids..'_ sure, but he always thought foreigners never had it easy in Japan, and Ann seemed to be no exception. He looked at the girl next to him, eyes still closed. He swore he saw her wipe a tear.

Ann shook her head and snickered in disapproval. "You don't even know what you're talking about.. and you don't know what happened to my exam in Keio,"

Ryuji stood on his feet, took the pair of leather pants hanging on the side and began to slid his legs with it. "If you came all the way here to lecture me again about how I should fight, I'm headin' off," he spoke, now heading towards the door as he wore his boots. "you guys can show yourselves out, yeah? See ya."

Somehow Akira managed to listen through the very end of their conversation despite the noisy rock song. He had little to no context to understand everything, but one thing seemed certain to him: Ann and Ryuji's friendship was very one-sided.

Ann sat up from her position and reached over the phonograph, switching it off then retaliating to her former position.

"I'm sorry you had to sit through that," she spoke. "you're right though. I shouldn't be fixing this,"

Akira nudged her. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. But I'm just so angry at him," she whispered, opening her tired blue eyes. He watched her eyelashes flicker. "before joining _Yamato_ and modeling, I did try to get into college, you know. Keio."

"What happened?"

"I passed the exam for my choice of field, Journalism & Media Studies. I passed the Japanese fluency tests and English tests, too," she answered, her expression becoming wistful. "there was just one tiny problem.."

Ann had trailed off before she could finish her statement, but Akira already knew what she was going to say. There was just no way a girl looking like Ann would be taken seriously by the news and broadcast industry, let alone the Japanese audience. They'd all talk about her looks and heritage, instead of the news itself. The university probably foresaw this, too.

 _..but that shouldn't matter at all,_ debated Akira. Lesser-known institutions wouldn't let her either, unless Ann and her parents chose to put some yen under the table. He cleared his throat. "Ahh.. Suzui-san.. does she know about this?"

The blonde shook her head. "I never told Shiho. She wouldn't accept her scholarship if she found out."

"And Sakamoto-san?"

Her eyes narrowed. "..I don't expect him to understand it. _Gaikokujin,_ remember?"

"Maybe you should try telling them what you just told me," he suggested, biting his lip in caution. "from the looks of earlier, you two have a hard time communicating with each other.." he scratched his cheek, feeling awkward to have suddenly given an advice. "I mean.. you two are friends, yeah?"

Ann wryly smiled, but realized some truth in his word. "Yeah.. we're really just like that, though. It's normal."

"Normal that you two fight a lot?" Akira's Cheshire cat grin appeared.

She stuck her tongue out in reply. "Yep.. smashing tables and breaking bottles."

"Sounds like a dysfunctional couple," he teased.

She shook her head, smiling. "More like two drunken friends roughhousing,"

They remained quiet for a while, with Akira sinking in everything he learned today. He is again reminded that school is just now a weekend away. Whatever Todai would be, he realized he would need to toughen up for whatever injustice he may face. The death of the Keio student seemed to only cement that thought in his mind. Yet he would like to believe he is still lucky to not be in the shoes of Ann Takamaki. He would have comforted her, but he didn't want to sound matronizing and come off pitying her.

"Well, at least I think I found my place in the print and modeling industries," Ann giggled, interrupting his thoughts. "but it would be nice to go beyond that, and do something of relevance.."

"You look great in a swimsuit," he jested, remembering his perusal of her catalogue from yesterday. "I look forward for your next hard work, _Takamaki-san,_ "

 _"Ehh.._ sure you do," she teased, poking his rib. She reached at the knot of her scarf, untying it as it was suffocating her. She tied the scarf around his arm, chuckling. Ann was revealing everything about her candidly, and it scared her how much she trusted him.. someone she met just days ago. "so, what do you think of tonight for an intro, Mr. _'I'd-like-to-get-to-know-you-better'_?"

"Well.." Akira locked his eyes on hers, the smirk on his face complementing his pinkened cheeks. "I think you look so cute when you're angry."

* * *

 **I know.. I know you all have a lot of questions for me, plot-wise, and the slowburn isn't helping. But I promise that everything will reveal itself eventually. :) Thanks to everyone reading, it's been great to hear from you guys!**


	5. your friendly neighborhood sakamoto-san

tokyokko

v. your friendly neighborhood sakamoto-san

.

.

Akira bid goodbye to the girl as she closed the door. The architecture of the Takamaki household was just like what he expected - modernist. Lots of quadrangles and wide, glass doors and windows. Open spaces. It was the only one that was built in such fashion in the residential Yongen-jaya. The lights on the second floor lit up, showing Ann's silhouette.

He glanced at the red scarf tied to his arm, smiling as he took it off and tucked it in his coat pocket. He turned around, his coquettish demeanor turning into a serious one. At an unusually rapid pace, his oxfords took him back to the train station, all the way back to Shinjuku - finally back to the apartment door of Sakamoto Ryuji.

Ryuji returned already, judging from the wet boots that sat outside and the loud music coming from the other side of the door. Akira loudly knocked on the wood. He heard the music die down.

"What the fuck do you - " Ryuji jumped out of surprise as his sight registered the figure in front of him. His lazy, slouched stance changed to a guarded one. "it's you.. it's freaking late, you know!"

"Yeah.." Akira bowed his head slightly. "sorry for the inconvenience."

He stared at the blond for a long time, unflinching. Seeing he wasn't going anywhere soon, Ryuji sighed as he opened his door wide, then placed his hands on his hips. He sighed again as he held his head down. The humble act surprised Akira. "Sorry about earlier. Ann and I are usually just like that.."

 _"So she says,"_ he taunted, earning him a smirk from the blond. He looked around the floor. "no worries. I want to ask you something, though."

The boy rubbed his nape, uncertain of Akira's sudden visit. "If we're going to talk about Ann, I say just ask her yourself, plus she's very easy to rea -"

" _Yamato,"_ interjected Akira, grinning.

The name had alerted the blond, startled brown eyes stared at Akira's dark ones.

"Umm.. yeah. I'm part of it." he chuckled as he ran a hand through his buzz cut. "well, we are pretty popular than those elitist assholes in Keio and Waseda.. even the smartasses in Todai don't match.."

Ryuji continued to trash-talk the other youth activist groups, but Akira wasn't listening to a single word he was saying, only the curses he made registered. His mind was occupied by something else. "Can we talk about it, Sakamoto-san?"

The blond grinned. Ryuji excitedly turned around back to his loft as he called out to Akira. "Let me just grab my pants!"

The sky was growling when he and Ryuji had left the complex; the boy back in his all-leather attire led the way to only-God-knows-where.

"I gotta tell you dude," he began apprehensively. "best to stay out of this whole politics and just live a healthy city life,"

Akia hummed at his warning. He did expend this much guts and efforts to intrude a stranger in his home. But frankly, the aggression in the streets as told by Ann and hearsays have put him on edge. For Todai to be part of this narrative, his future campus life, spoke volumes of the situation's gravity.

"I'm just curious, is all."

Ryuji proved to be very popular among the inhabitants in Shinjuku, having made every stop in almost every corner as he talked to the locals in the district. Many of them seemed to be indebted to the blond, having heard them say thanks; what surprised Akira most was how simultaneously polite and playful Ryuji could actually be. It was a very different side to him compared to the one he met with Ann.

"Any update of my luck, Chihaya-chan?" Ryuji asked the fortune teller as he leaned forward the table.

"Ehh.." the seer pouted as she held her tarot cards. She shook her head. "it doesn't work like that, Ryu-kun. Try again next week."

"Come on," the boy sighed and scratched. "all I'm asking for is some good luck here, _oba!_ "

The girl stood from her seat as quickly reached for the boy's ear, pinching it.

 _"Ow ow ow ow ow!_ Okay I take it back, I take it back!" exclaimed Ryuji, trying to steer his way from the fortune teller's clasp.

Unfortunately, she had taken offense.

"I'm not old! And you'll get your fortune when it's time!" she hollered, earning glances from the other bystanders.

"G-got it, I got it! I was just asking!" relented Ryuji as he successfully tore his reddening ear. He waved the seer off as he motioned Akira to move along towards the plaza. "Jesus.. you think you know a lady,"

Not for long the attention of the blond was once again caught by another bystander in the alleyways of Shinjuku. It was an old, homeless man raggedly dressed as he held his palm up in front of Ryuji.

"What the hell, oji _-san_ ," the boy grunted as he fished his pocket, taking out a stick of cigarette. "instead of begging for a smoke, you should beg for food!"

 _"Tch,"_ the old man haughtily took the cigarette as he held it up to his lips, with Ryuji lightening it. "lemme tell you Ryu-chi, it's easier to die young than to live old,"

The blond stomped his feet out of annoyance, but the old man waved him off, uncaring. "Don't say that to me!"

Akira could only observe from the sidelines, slowly deconstructing his current companion's personality.

"You're very popular, Sakamoto-san," chuckled Akira as an attempt to break the ice. The compliment seemed to positively affect the spirits of Ryuji, his back straightening from his slouch. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and lightened it before they continued to walk.

"Nah.." he huffed, two wisps of smoke came out from his nostrils. "these guys helped me out a lot when my mom got sick,"

Akira cocked a brow. Judging from Ryuji's flat earlier, the lack of kitchen utensils, incense sticks and toiletries, there was no indication that a woman - especially not a _mother_ \- was living with Ryuji. He watched Ryuji's dark brown eyes fall into solemnity as they danced with the neon lights.

The boy clicked his tongue as he looked at his cigarette guiltily, threw it on the ground and put the light off with his boot. "I'm just a neighbor returning the favor.. it's how 'ka-san wants it.."

"Your friendly neighborhood Sakamoto-san," smirked Akira, breaking the growing seriousness in Ryuji's expression as he let out a loud laughter. As a fan of manga, comic books, and rockabilly, this definitely rang positively to Ryuji.

"So you read American comics, huh?" he began, now remembering how Ann introduced him to the non-Japanese heroes.

"Yeah," replied Akira hesitantly as he could sense passion stewing inside Ryuji. "but only when I find some.. my hometown rarely has 'em." catching sight of the neon lights clearer than before. They reached the main plaza of Shinjuku, and the night remained alive as ever.

"I see," nodded Ryuji, taking note that the dishevel-haired boy was not from the city. "well, I know a place that has tons. Like a library of comics. Ann should have definitely taken you there,"

"I'd like that,"

"Hell yeah," the boy exclaimed in excitement. "actually, screw Ann, I can take you there now!"

Akira could only laugh and nod in agreement.

"By the way," the blond turned to the ebony-haired boy. He dipped his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket, a playful tug curved upwards. "you can drop the honorific and just call me Ryuji, Akira."

It seemed he has earned the good graces of Ryuji, thought Akira. Now in careful ponder as they make their way around the Shinjuku plaza with Ryuji leading the way, Akira decided to finally ask what he came back here for.

"Ryuji," began Akira as he squeezed his way in the crowd. "when did the protests begin?"

The leather-clad boy turned around with surprised eyes and a gaping mouth. "Ehhh?" he looked and sounded dumbstruck. "dude, which rock are you living under?!"

"I'm new here," reminded Akira, chuckling.

"Tokyo's always been on protest since I was a kid! Surely you've read the papers," the blond grimaced, although he wouldn't admit that he rarely picked a broadsheet. The dark-haired boy shook his head in disagreement.

"I know people have been on strike since 61.. I mean.." Akira chewed his lower lip, finding his words as he swam around the details Ann gave him awhile ago. "the student and youth protests.. they're pretty new, aren't they?"

"Ah," Ryuji scratched his cheek as he continued to walk, heading to an empty alleyway. Akira was tailing him from closely. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how it all began either, but he did have some idea. Whether his version of the truth was the correct one doesn't seem to matter. If anything, he wouldn't want to get caught talking about his affiliation so openly. "Well, you already know that many of us hate the current social policies by the Diet,"

"Yeah. And?" prompted Akira. Ryuji stopped the motion of his feet as he leaned on the graffiti-art wall.

"Well.. to be honest, I'm not sure, but the schools got affected as well, like tuition hikes, strict entrance requirements.. I mean, there's a lot of stuff like that, which angered our lot. Back then there were a lot of small protest groups, all differentiating by principles and goals. Some groups decided to just merge with the others to become bigger. The only groups now are Waseda, Todai, Keio, and Yamato."

"Ahh," Akira found very little helpful information to understand the issue, although he's now interested in the four youth groups. He leaned at the opposite wall, allowing Ryuji to continue his story.

A meow was heard within the area of the narrow passage. To both of their surprise, a black cat was at Ryuji's boot, crying for food.

"Then there was the Keio student.. Uetaro Mamoru.." his voice had grown somber as he knelt down to the cat, teasing it with his finger. Akira inferred that the name belonged to the dead teenager.

"He died a few months ago during the all-groups demonstration in front of the Diet Square.." continued Ryuji, his expression bitter as he remembered police and student violently battling it out in the streets. He began to play with the cat.

"The leader of Keio blamed the other groups about the death. The other groups didn't want to take responsibility, since the leader of the Todai group is actually related to the police. Waseda's belongs to an old _zaibatsu_.. well..'' he let out a conclusive, defeated sigh as he looked at Akira, standing up from his crouch. The cat remained at his foot, still waiting for crumbs. "all hell broke loose from there."

Akira swallowed, allowing the perfect timing to know the direct affiliations of Ann and Ryuji. "And Yamato?"

"Well, what do you expect when most of the leaders are untouchable?" The blond chuckled as he kicked the gravel, now suspecting of Akira's probing nature, but realized that an urban neophyte like him wouldn't have the capacity to turn him in. _Thank God he's a country boy._ "of course they go after the plebs, outcasts, weirdos... whatever you'd like to call us. Planning on joining us?" he grinned.

Akira only smirked. It was certainly not a trouble he was ready to sign up for. "So most of you are being chased by the police.." the boy thought out loud. "Which school do you go to, Ryuji?"

"None." he replied nonchalantly. "I didn't pass the requirements for an athlete's scholarship."

"Oh," was the only thing Akira could say, now realizing Ryuji's motives with the protest group.

Ryuji shrugged, now studying Akira's pensive demeanor. "I sorta expected Ann would have already told you all of this,"

"She doesn't seem to like talking about it," answered Akira, now his turn to play with the cat as it approached him. With no food on hand, he resorted to cuddling the creature with his fingers. "and it she's dead worried for you."

'Well, I don't blame her.. she's just looking out," Ryuji huffed, rolling his eyes. "I mean, yeah she's rich and she's pretty, she's had it worse than most of us.. but she's gotta stop nagging me like she's my mom!"

Akira looked up from the cat to the annoyed blond, his brows knitting in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Ryuji cocked a brow again, appalled that this new paramour of his longtime friend knew very little. "How long have you two been seeing?" he dared ask, now feeling very protective.

Akira nervously laughed as his gaze dropped down to Ryuji's boots. "Honestly? Four days."

 _"The fuck?!"_ the boy eased away with his back against the bricked wall, his brown eyes in full circle. To say he is shocked was an understatement. "And how many times did you two have gone out?"

"Officially? Two."

Akira swore he saw Ryuji's jaw and heart had dropped to the concrete. _"What the fuck,"_

The country boy could only chuckle as he reverted his attention to the cat, it kept purring at his touch. Now thinking about it, Akira felt rather sheepish. It was very uncustomary for boys to ask girls out in a whim. And perhaps with the gravity of Ryuji's astonishment, he suspected Ryuji ought an outrageous amount of guts is required for the average Japanese boy to ask a girl like Ann in such a short amount of time.

Ryuji had recovered from his shock as some passersby crossed the alley.

"So, uhh.. Akira," he was trying to be polite about it. He didn't want to scare Akira away with his overprotective stance. It was a recurring reason why most of her suitors never got past the second date. "why?"

 _"Why_ what?" questioned Akira, his eyes still avoiding the boy as he could sense suspicion. He had only known Ryuji for one evening, but Akira could say he can actually paint a picture of his personality.

"Why Ann?" Ryuji crossed his arms, his gaze on the boy doting on the cat intense and apprehensive.

"Are you jealous, Ryuji?" he teased, testing his waters as he petted the cat. "because there's no need. We're still getting to know each other,"

"Cut the crap, dude," the blond feigned hilarity in his tone, hoping to downplay his being upfront. Ryuji's curiosity was protocol. He had heard her other suitors' answers before, and they differed only in the slightest. "you know what I'm talking about. She's hot, she's rich, she's American - "

"Quarter American," corrected Akira in humor.

But Ryuji was getting impatient. "Well? Why Ann?" he coerced.

The raven-haired boy glanced at the blond, sensing his intensity over the issue. Perhaps he was jealous after all. "Why does it matter?"

"Because she's had enough crap from guys who only want to get some,"

Akira felt the muscle of his brow twitch. The implication that he was a sleazy, hormonal teenage boy was offensive, but it was at this point he had finally sewn up Ryuji's intimidating facade and his soft character.

Technically speaking, he would admit that Ann's looks and exoticism are factors to her draw.

But there was more to it than that, he argued to himself as he twirled the cat around with his finger. It's just he couldn't verbalize it.. the thing that draws him to her. Why he's willingt out of his way to get to know a girl at this level of intimacy was unlikely of him, especially since romance and women were never his life priorities to begin with.

But explaining all of this inner monologue to Ryuji would be useless. Akira wounded up thinking of last Tuesday instead.

Ryuji, on the other hand, realized the severity of his words. He scratched his nape out of awkwardness, feeling very stupid for blowing off of a stranger like that.

"Sorry, Akira," he muttered. "but you gotta understand, we've known each other since middle school.. and she really does get a lot of shit from other people.. so.." he trailed off, his expression was stern, but a blush gave him away.

Akira chuckled after his momentary silence wasted on recalling the first time he saw the pair of blue. "She has really nice eyes,"

"Tch," Ryuji grinned in contentment as he watched the boy across him lost in deep thought. He dipped his hands in his pockets as he heard the sky growl.

For now, he was satisfied. "so sentimental,"

"I had a feeling you were going to punch me," he smirked tauntingly.

"Oh I might have," snorted Ryuji as he cracked his fingers, his tone defensive.

"So you _are_ jealous," jested Akira, expecting the blond to be caught off guard. But the bleached hair boy sneered in disgust, shaking his head. Before he could retort, the night sky re-opened, sudden heavy rain falling as the rest of the crowd scattered for shelter.

Shinjuku, with its pretty neon lights reflecting on the fresh puddles, and two drenched boys and a cat, was almost empty.

"Still wanna go to the store?" broke Ryuji the silence, as he nonchalantly tugged his glistening leather jacket.

Akira He pushed his hair back as they were covering his line of vision. He looked at the boy across him in wonder then shrugged, laying the decision on him. He didn't mind going around downtown some more, and Ryuji was proving to be a reliable tour guide. He knew a lot of shortcuts after all.

"Cool," the blond grinned, now turning his heels around as he motioned Akira. The two of them were to enter the dimmer and deeper parts of the alleyway, the hungry cat meowing and crying as it watched them leave.

The raven-haired boy felt his heart drop; if he had it his way he would take the creature in without hesitation. But this was Tokyo, not home.

"Dammit," for a quick second, Ryuji immediately darted back to the alley entrance, picking up the cat by its belly, sheltering it inside his leather jacket. Ryuji was greeted by Akira's taunting smirk, one that revealed the leather-clad boy's true colors beneath the tough exterior.

"Shut up," the blond glared at Akira as he sped on to his feet to avoid his companion's' gaze.

 _"So sentimental."_ Akira chuckled, once again following his lead as they braved the rain and darkness.

* * *

So sorry this took too long to update. Also, a fun, useless fact: the term _"your friendly neighborhood Spiderman"_ was first used in 1962. And yes, I like Spiderman, and I want Ryuji to like Spiderman and superhero comics okaaaay (and I'm very excited with the upcoming film lmao).


End file.
